Le Prince d'Ambre
by Kin Yu
Summary: Écrite avec MATSUYAMA Quel mystère entoure le Prince ? Pourquoi personne ne l'a-t-il jamais vu ? C'est ce que Roy est décidé à découvrir...
1. Intro&Prologue

Nous sommes de retour !

_Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !_

Oh, c'est fin...

_Bah quoi ?_

Laisse tomber...

_Fais donc la présentation de la fic, c'est chez toi qu'elle est publiée._

J'allais le faire !

* * *

Voici donc une nouvelle fic, issu de la collaboration entre Kin Yu (c'est moi) et Matsuyama (_C'est l'autre !_) Hum... Ceci est un mélange d'ambiances moyenâgeuse, et de la Belle et le Clochard (_après Robin des bois..._) Hum ! Il faut le préciser, même si ça ne se voit pas... (_Bah voyons... de toute façon personne aurait reconnu, alors..._) Tu le fais bien toi, avec Terminator (_Je vois pas le rapport_)

Hum hum ! Donc... :  
Contexte : Le paysage est très coloré, imaginez les décors un peu comme ceux du moyen-orient.

Disclamer : tous les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa_ (Je les aurai, un jour ! Je les aurai_ !)  
Rating : M  
Paring : Ed&Roy (_un jour, elle fera autre _chose...) Mais euh !

Titre : Tadam !! (_non, c'est pas ça..._) Maieuh !!

* * *

**Le Prince d'Ambre**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

Le Royaume d'Amestris était un pays prospère, et renommé. On y vivait en sécurité, la vie était facile et simple, et tous les habitants étaient heureux, joyeux, accueillants et sympathiques.

Ce Royaume était gouverné par un roi sage, réfléchi, et toujours à l'écoute des problèmes de son peuple ; il se nommait Hohenheim, et tous savaient qu'il avait un fils, le prince Edward.

Cependant, personne n'aurait pu dire à quoi ressemblait l'héritier du Roi ; jamais il n'avait été vu en compagnie des gens de la cour, aucun peintre n'avait fait son portrait, même les domestiques du Palais ne l'avaient jamais vu...

Aux frontières d'Amestris se trouvait un autre Royaume, celui de Xing, dirigé par la main de fer d'une reine d'une incroyable beauté, mais très sévère, et crainte de ses sujets ; les habitants d'Amestris la connaissait sous le nom de "Lust". Elle était crainte même en ce royaume, car son armée était plus importante que celle de Hohenheim, et elle menaçait le pays de le conquérir. Tous avaient peur d'une guerre terrible, et tous savaient que Lust pouvait aisément la gagner.

Toutefois, une rumeur circulait parmi les villages et les villes d'Amestris : le Prince les protégeait de cette guerre. Tout le monde ignorait comment, mais ils étaient tous persuadés que le jeune Edward empêchait cette reine de les envahir. Et ils lui en étaient tous extrêmement reconnaissants...

Dans la capitale du Royaume, vivant dans une pension de famille avec son meilleur ami, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux courtes mèches noires et aux yeux d'onyx, ne se satisfaisait pas de cette situation. Il ne comprenait pas le fondé de cette rumeur, et avait un jour annoncé à son ami, dans une rue animée :

"Hugues, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il faut que je sache !"

"Roy, on en a déjà discuté, et je te répète qu'il te sera impossible ne serait-ce que d'entrer dans le Palais."

"Peut-être, si je passe par la grande porte. Mais j'ai une autre idée..."

Le barbu à lunettes se tourna vers son ami, surpris et suspicieux :

"Que comptes-tu faire ?"

"Je vais trouver ce Prince !"

* * *

**À très bientôt pour la suite ! Mais comme Matsuyama a encore eu "les yeux plus gros que le ventre", il va falloir attendre qu'elle se sorte déjà de toutes ses fics...**

_C'est pas ma faute ! TT_


	2. Chap1 : Curiosité et Escalade

_Chapitre 1 : Curiosité et Escalade_

* * *

(_Matsuyama_)

* * *

Roy Mustang était un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans, vivant de l'héritage de ses parents ; il avait reçu l'excellente éducation d'un homme nommé Hawkeye, un savant, lettré, et qui jouissait d'une grande réputation au Palais.

Roy était intelligent, charismatique, était populaire parmi les habitants de la ville ; il vivait dans une maison de famille appelée "Petite Fleur", agréable, dont la patronne était très sympathique. Son meilleur ami, Maes Hugues, habitait avec lui, et ils étaient inséparables depuis des années.

Hugues était brun, avait une barbe et des lunettes, et un éternel air guilleret qui remontait le moral de tout le monde (même quand tout le monde était joyeux, c'est dire...). Il était toujours de bonne humeur, et prodiguait de précieux conseils, ce qui s'avérait très utile pour Roy quand celui-ci en avait besoin.

Mais en cet instant, tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, c'était :

"Tu es ridicule !"

Cela n'était pas vraiment un conseil, mais si cela pouvait sortir cette idée stupide de la tête de son meilleur ami, il n'allait pas se gêner pour le lui dire.

Roy sourit simplement, et continua :

"Mais n'es-tu pas curieux, toi aussi ?"

"Et alors ? De toute façon, on n'est même pas sûr qu'il existe ! Pourquoi crois-tu que personne ne l'aie jamais vu ?"

"Justement, c'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Abandonne, c'est ridicule... !"

"Non."

Maes soupira. Quand _Mustang_ avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

"Et quand bien même, s'il reste caché, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. C'est sûrement une question de sécurité... ?"

"Ah oui ? Alors qu'il est considéré comme un héros ? Qui voudrait lui faire du mal ?"

"... Même ! Peu importe, si la situation est telle qu'elle est, il y a forcément une raison valable, et tu ne devrais pas jouer avec la patience du Roi à ce sujet !"

"Je ne compte pas jouer avec le Roi..."

"De toute façon, tu n'arriveras jamais à le trouver. Le Palais est immense !"

"Regarde, au lieu de dire des bêtises !"

Roy agrippa son ami par le col et le tourna vers le Palais, bien visible depuis la petite rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. C'était un magnifique bâtiment.

Dans la lumière éclatante du soleil de l'après-midi, les hautes tours aux toits pointus se découpaient clairement dans le ciel, d'un bleu aussi pur que les fleurs qui tombaient en cascades sur le pont aérien qui menait à la grande entrée, dont la herse était toujours levée ; le bruit de l'eau de la rivière qui s'écoulait tout autour du domaine se faisait entendre dans toute la ville, quand celle-ci dormait, au plus profond de la nuit.

Le plus important du Palais consistait en une large bâtisse, aux murs colorés, dont le toit était moins pointu que ceux des tours ; à chaque entrée (il y en avait une dizaine, chacune au fond d'une allée aussi fleurie qu'un jardin) la grande double-porte de bois épais était entourée de piliers de pierre sculptés, donnant à l'ensemble un ton exotique qui plaisait énormément aux étrangers de passage dans la ville.

Mais ce que Roy désignait du doigt, collé à la joue de Hugues pour lui indiquer la direction à suivre, c'était une tour un peu plus haute que les autres, un peu plus sombre aussi, à cause de son emplacement, au milieu de tous les bâtiments soudés qui constituaient le Palais.

"Je suis certain qu'il est là. S'il est caché quelque part, c'est dans celle-ci !"

"... Et tu comptes vraiment grimper jusque là-haut... ?"

* * *

La nuit était noire quand Roy traversa le pont qui menait à la cour intérieure. Il gardait la tête en l'air pour se repérer par rapport à la tour dont il voulait se rapprocher.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'extérieur du Palais ressemblait à un labyrinthe, avec ses multiples jardins ombragés, ses fontaines immenses, ses petits appendices qui servaient de maisons ou d'écuries, ses statues posées au milieu des chemins, et bien sûr, un nombre incalculable de murs qui barraient tout simplement la route.

Il persévéra, et après maintes détours, il finit par arriver au pied de la tour.

L'entrée était sculptée directement dans le mur ; la pierre était dure et lisse, et surtout... cette tour était vraiment trop haute...

Roy fit tomber la corde qu'il portait sur l'épaule, et déposa son sac à terre. Il en sortit deux crochets, très gros, acérés, qui ressemblaient à des hameçons géants. Il sortit également une petite couverture, qu'il accrocha à sa taille comme une veste, et attrapa ensuite la corde. Il balança son sac d'un coup de pied dans les racines d'un arbre non loin, et se mit au travail.

Après avoir passé la corde deux fois de suite dans le chas des "hameçons", il fit un noeud solide à chaque extrémité ; puis il passa la corde derrière lui, au niveau du haut de ses cuisses, et prit les deux crochets dans chaque main.

Enfin, il regarda le très large mur devant lui... et commença à enfoncer un crochet dans l'interstice de deux blocs de pierre. C'est alors qu'il commença à escalader la tour...

* * *

_Mon petit mot : À toi KinYu ! Tu vas te faire l'escalade et ... Aha ! Vous verrez dans la suite XD N'oubliez pas de reviewer, merci !_


	3. Chap2 : Promesse

_Chapitre 2 : Promesse _

**(Kin Yu)**

* * *

"Bonjour, mon Prince ! Comment vous portez-vous ?"

La jeune fille entrait dans la vaste chambre avec un plateau chargé dans les mains ; il était en argent, tout comme la vaisselle qu'il portait, et il s'en échappait une délicieuse odeur fruitée et sucrée. Le petit-déjeuner était composé de petites galettes chaudes au sésame, il y avait un pot de confiture, et du jus de fruits tout frais du matin.

La chambre était une immense pièce : en face de la porte, il y avait de larges portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur une petite terrasse ; à gauche, une porte cachée par un rideau de soie donnait sur la salle d'eau, spacieuse et décorée ; le grand lit à baldaquin, aux draps rouge et blanc, était collé au milieu du mur, taillé dans un bois sombre élégamment sculpté, avec une petite commode du côté droit ; à droite de la pièce, un rayonnage laissait admirer ses nombreux livres et parchemins en tous genres, certains également posés sur le bureau situé perpendiculairement au mur sur lequel se trouvait les fenêtres ; il y avait une grande armoire qui montait jusqu'au plafond, juste à droite de la porte, et qui occupait tout l'espace sur ce côté. Enfin, il y avait une petite table basse un peu à droite du centre de la pièce, tout près du large et rond tapis coloré qui s'y trouvait, entourée de trois fauteuils différents, mais tous en cuir et confortables.

Accoudé à la rambarde du balcon, les fenêtres ouvertes derrière lui, le Prince se détourna du paysage pour regarder la jeune fille entrer.

"Bonjour, Winry", sourit-il à la servante blonde aux yeux bleus qui déposait le plateau sur la table.

Elle avait une courte robe blanche, brodée de dentelles (car elle travaillait au service de la famille royale) ; elle installa les couverts sur la table, servit le jus de fruits, et alla rejoindre le Prince sur la terrasse.

Le jeune homme était élégamment vêtu d'un ensemble noir et sable, une chemise claire ceintrée à la taille par une écharpe de soie rouge, qui tombait sur le pantalon sombre. Il reporta son attention sur le décor, sous lui.

"Comment va mon père ?" demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

"Il est assez inquiet, à vrai dire..." confia-t-elle, malgré l'interdiction du Roi de parler de ses soucis à son fils. "Les relations avec le Royaume voisin sont de plus en plus tendues, il craint que les négociations finissent en guerre..."

"Ça ne finira pas en guerre..."

"Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?"

"C'est comme ça. Si elle déclare la guerre, elle rompra sa promesse. Je le sais."

Winry ne dit rien. Elle ignorait beaucoup de choses au sujet du Prince, et elle sentait que sur ce sujet, elle ne devait rien demander de plus. Elle se contenta donc de fixer l'adolescent, qui contemplait toujours la ville sous lui, d'un regard triste.

* * *

Assis à la table du conseil de la ville, entouré par les vieillards qui lui servaient de conseillers, Hohenheim, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées devant lui, entendait sans les écouter ses ministres discuter sur des sujets divers, inintéressants à ses yeux.

En réalité, il était préoccupé. Son fils aurait bientôt dix-huit ans, et cela faisait dix ans qu'il redoutait ce jour.

Il avait essayé de trouver un moyen de reformer son armée, d'améliorer la défense de son pays, mais il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas pu. Et à cause de cela, il serait incapable de protéger son fils...

* * *

Loin de là, dans un palais comparable à celui d'Amestris, une femme d'âge mûr marchait doucement le long des fenêtres qui servaient de mur à la salle de son trône. Elle était d'une beauté incroyable, avec de longs cheveux noirs ondulés et brillants, un regard envoûtant ; elle portait une longue robe osée, qui mettait son corps en valeur. En cet instant, elle regardait en direction de l'Ouest. Vers Amestris.

"Bientôt..." murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, seule dans l'immense salle vide. "Bientôt... tu seras là."

* * *

**Ou comment éviter gracieusement une scène gênante ...**

_NOOOOOON !! ... ... ... Bouh ! Je vais devoir faire la scène de l'escalade... Kin Yu, je te hais ! Encore un coup comme ça, et gare à toi ! _

**Désolée pour le retard, je vais me rattraper, promis !** (n'a cure de ce que l'_autre_ dit...)


	4. Chap3 : Rencontre

_Chapitre 3 : Rencontre_

_(Mastuyama)_

* * *

La nuit était noire, mais cela n'empêchait pas Roy de continuer à grimper. Méthodiquement, il enfonçait les crochets métalliques entre deux blocs de pierre, et tirait, s'élevant peu à peu. Le point positif du noir, c'était qu'il ne voyait rien sur plus de deux mètres en dessous de lui. Il ignorait encore s'il était sujet au vertige ou pas, et le fait de ne rien voir lui assura qu'il ne le découvrirait pas ce soir. Bon point, ça. Car d'après son estimation, il était déjà à au moins dix mètres du sol. Ce n'était tout de même pas rien. À la limite, il n'en mourrait peut-être pas, mais il préférait ne pas faire l'expérience de la chute...

Donc, il accrochait minutieusement ses hameçons et s'assurait de sa prise avant de s'élever encore et toujours plus haut... Il lui restait bien plusieurs heures d'escalade...

* * *

À bout de souffle, il enfonça ses crochets plus profondément, et s'accorda un moment de répit. Il jeta un oeil vers le haut. La tour noire semblait se perdre dans le ciel étoilé. Elle semblait si imposante qu'il se surprit à se demander ce qui lui arriverait si jamais il se faisait prendre... Le Roi serait certes en colère, mais _lui_ peut-être encore plus... Avait-il l'autorité nécessaire pour ordonner une exécution ? Ce qu'il faisait était-il condamnable à ce point ?

Les étoiles clignotaient au-dessus de sa tête, comme un appel.

Il décida d'y répondre.

Tant pis pour les conséquences.

* * *

Plus ou moins reposé, il repartit à l'assaut du mur sombre qui semblait le narguer dans le noir. Après encore de nombreux efforts, il réalisa soudain quelque chose :

Au cours de son ascension, il n'avait croisé aucune fenêtre quelconque. Que ce soit une fenêtre de chambre, d'une cuisine, ou même d'un cachot, il n'en aurait pas été surpris, mais il n'avait rien vu.

Juste le mur lisse sur lequel il était accroché...

Bizarre.

Mais il haussa les épaules et continua courageusement l'escalade.

* * *

Un long moment s'écoula, à souffler et suer pour rester collé au mur. Ses muscles étaient en surchauffe, il sentait sa gorge s'assécher, et ses gestes pour se hisser étaient de plus en plus difficiles et laborieux. Mais lâcher maintenant signifierait une mort certaine et douloureuse... Alors il continua à monter.

* * *

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité - et l'aube était pourtant encore très loin, c'est dire à quel point il s'en sortait bien – il remarqua alors quelque chose de différent.

Un peu plus haut, à sa gauche au-dessus de lui, il voyait quelque chose briller. Comme un reflet de la lumière des étoiles. Sur une vitre... ?

Un fenêtre ?

Il arriva au rebord avec soulagement, et constata qu'il s'agissait des rambardes d'un balcon. Il s'agrippa fermement à la pierre, sur sa gauche, avant d'oser lâcher définitivement ses grappins, puis se hissa dans un dernier effort pour aller s'écraser sur la terrasse, et enfin s'asseoir avec un long soupir.

"_Oh... décidément... Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris... ? La curiosité est un vilain défaut... c'est surtout crevant... !_"

Il reprit son souffle un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il sursaute en pensant à quelque chose.

Derrière cette fenêtre... il y avait quoi ?

Il se retourna sans mouvement brusque (bien qu'il soit un peu tard pour cela) et avança vers la vitre pour jeter un oeil à travers.

La lumière de la lune éclairait une grande partie de la pièce. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, il s'agissait d'une chambre, assez spacieuse... il y avait un tapis rond au centre, et il distingua la porte sur le mur du fond, et le pied du lit, à droite. Tout le reste était plongé dans l'obscurité.

Délicatement, sentant poindre la déception mais n'y prenant pas garde, il sortit de sa botte son couteau de poche, et entreprit de crocheter la serrure des portes-fenêtres... avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de serrure.

Il resta planté dans cette position une minute, puis secoua la tête et plissa les yeux, avant de tendre une main hésitante vers le bois qui encadrait les vitres. Il poussa. Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Sans bruit, il se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce, et marqua un temps pour s'habituer à la pénombre.

Alors il put voir l'armoire, à gauche de la porte... un magnifique meuble, tel qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Il se demanda une seconde tout ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière les doubles-protes luxueusement sculptées...

Il y avait aussi une table et trois fauteuils près du tapis. Un plateau d'argent était posé, avec dessus une jolie carafe en verre, ou en cristal, il n'aurait su le dire ; elle contenait encore un liquide coloré qu'il identifia à l'odeur comme du jus de fruits. Il s'en servit un verre avec soulagement, car la montée lui avait donné très chaud. Puis il observa autour de lui, et son regard tomba sur le grand lit à baldaquin.

Son coeur rata un battement.

Est-ce qu'il se croyait vraiment seul ? Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème ? Que son infraction passerait inaperçu ?

Y avait-il quelqu'un derrière les rideaux sombres... ?

Un temps d'hésitation. Il reposa délicatement le verre à sa place, et s'approcha )à pas de loup.

Était-il possible... que ce soit _lui_ ? Aurait-il eu raison ? Était-ce bien là qu'ils le cachaient ?

Il tendit une main légèrement tremblante vers les plis du rideaux pourpre... l'empoigna... et écarta lentement le tissu...

* * *

... pour recevoir un coup de poing dans la figure.

Stupéfait, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière, dans un cri de surprise plus que de douleur. Massant sa mâchoire endolorie, il vit soudain la lumière inonder la pièce et plissa les yeux pour les lever vers le lit.

La silhouette d'un jeune homme se tenait devant lui, à genoux sur le lit, la lumière derrière lui cachant ses traits. Quand il parla, sa voix avait un ton de réprimande, mais aussi de peur :

"Qui êtes vous ?! Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici !?"

Trop surpris pour répondre, Roy se contenta de le fixer, la bouche entrouverte, avec un regard légèrement idiot.

"Répondez-moi !!" exigea le jeune homme d'une voix forte.

Craignant qu'on ne l'entende, Roy se décida à donner une réponse :

"Je... euh..."

"... Vous ?"

"Je suis... Je m'appelle Roy Mustang." "_Merde... je viens de signer ma condamnation à mort..._"

"Ça ne répond pas à ma question ! Qui êtes-vous ? Un espion ? Un mercenaire ?"

"Quoi... ?"

"Vous êtes venu me tuer ?"

"N... non... !"

"Alors que voulez-vous !?"

"Je... voulais vous rencontrer..."

Un long silence s'abattit dans la chambre. Tandis que le jeune homme sur le lit le dévisageait d'un air sévère, Roy, maintenant habitué à la lumière, put l'observer un peu mieux : il semblait jeune, peut-être quelques années de moins que lui ; il avait des cheveux blonds comme le soleil qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, des traits fins, et de grands yeux ambrés ensorcelants... qui brillaient de colère en cet instant. Le regard qu'il lui lança le décida à s'expliquer un peu plus.

"J'ai... grimpé jusqu'ici. Je voulais vous voir... mon Prince."

Le jeune homme baissa légèrement les poings, intrigué.

"Vous me connaissez... ?"

"Et bien, pas vraiment, non... mais j'étais curieux de faire votre connaissance."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Et bien... vous n'ignorez sûrement pas toutes les rumeurs qui courent à votre sujet ?"

"Des rumeurs ?"

"Oui. Par exemple, que vous protégez notre pays. Même si personne ne vous a jamais vu..."

"C'est vrai."

Roy resta surpris.

"C'est vrai... ?" Il rit : "Mais comment faites-vous ?"

Sans qu'il s'y attende, le Prince bondit du lit et le plaqua à terre, une aura de fureur l'entourant. Roy ne bougea plus d'un pouce, pétrifié. La lueur menaçante qu'il voyait danser dans les pupilles dorées lui faisait amèrement regretté d'avoir été aussi curieux...

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez... ?"

Le ton était froid et aussi tranchant qu'une lame affûtée ; le Prince le croyait visiblement animé de mauvaises intentions... que pouvait-il dire pour sa défense ? Après tout, il avait escaladé la tour jusqu'à lui, ce qui était, dans l'absolu, interdit... Personne ne devait le voir. Mais il était trop curieux. Il fallait qu'il sache...

"Pourquoi restez-vous caché ?"

Le jeune homme se figea dans son geste, surpris par la question. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se redressa et le relâcha. Roy se releva à son tour, et s'aperçut - à sa grande surprise - que le Prince était plus petit qu'il ne lui avait semblé.

Celui-ci le fixa intensément, et finit par demander :

"Que voulez-vous... ?"

"Rien." répondit Roy tout à fait honnêtement. "J'étais juste curieux de voir à quoi vous ressemblez. Et découvrir le fondé de ces rumeurs."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Par simple curiosité... Je vous le jure !" ajouta-t-il devant le regard de feu du blond.

"Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?"

"En escaladant le mur."

"... Comme un lézard ?"

"... euh ! Non... ! Avec du matériel..."

"Cette corde ?"

Roy baissa les yeux pour suivre le regard du prince, et remarqua qu'en effet, il ne s'était pas débarrassé de la corde qui lui entourait les cuisses et la taille. Il la dénoua d'un geste gêné.

"Euh, oui. Entre autres."

"Donc, vous ne voulez pas me tuer ?"

"Pourquoi le voudrais-je ? Je suis un citoyen de cette ville. Vous êtes mon Prince. Et si les rumeurs sont vraies, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous tuer..."

Le Prince eut une moue dubitative.

Roy l'observa plus en détails ; on était au milieu de la nuit : le jeune homme était en pyjama, une veste et un pantalon blanc cassé, et ses cheveux tombaient librement sur ses épaules fines. Sa peau paraissait laiteuse au clair de lune, et il croisa les bras avec une mine tout à fait... craquante.

Roy secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée saugrenue, et sourit ; le blond fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

"Dites-moi, mon Prince..."

"Quoi ?"

"Votre nom, c'est bien Edward ?"

"... Oui. Mais tout le monde le connaît, non ?"

"Oui. Je voulais juste vérifier."

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Un curieux. Et j'ai plein de questions à vous poser. Par exemple, pourquoi restez-vous caché ?"

Un silence. Il sembla hésiter, beaucoup moins sûr de lui qu'à la seconde précédente.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose d'en parler."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Vous ne devriez pas être ici !"

"Mais j'y suis."

"Partez ! Avant que j'appelle les gardes !"

Roy recula d'un pas, levant les mains en signe de paix :

"Olà olà, doucement, mon Prince... ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal, bien au contraire !"

"Comment puis-je vous croire ?!"

"J'ai grimpé jusqu'ici au péril de ma vie pour vous rencontrer. Je ne vais pas vous tuer ou vous faire du mal... Je serai bon pour la pendaison..."

"Et c'est ce qui vous attend si vous ne partez pas tout de suite !"

"Allons, allons, du calme ! Je ne suis pas..."

"C'est mon dernier avertissement !"

Roy recula encore, puis baissa humblement la tête.

"Mon Prince... je regrette que notre rencontre se soit si mal passée... J'avais espéré quelque chose de plus... agréable."

Edward resta muet quelques minutes, fixant ce jeune homme qui avait eu l'audace de s'aventurer jusqu'à lui. Le plus étonnant dans cette affaire étant qu'il avait réussi. Après un moment de silence, il inclina la tête sur le côté, et fit en plissant les yeux :

"Vous avez grimpé jusqu'ici, au risque d'une chute mortelle... juste pour me rencontrer ?"

"Oui."

"... pourquoi ?"

Roy haussa les épaules et sourit encore :

"Parce que je suis curieux."

"C'est un vilain défaut..."

"Et épuisant, je puis vous le confirmer... !"

Edward esquissa un sourire.

"Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?"

"...euh, à vrai dire, je me suis déjà servi. Pardon..."

"Et cette conversation ne vous a pas donné soif ?"

Roy fut agréablement surpris. Son sourire s'agrandit :

"Si. Je vous remercie..."

* * *

_Et voilà ! Qu'en dites-vous ? Cette rencontre est-elle à la hauteur de vos attentes ? (si vous attendiez quelque chose... ?)_

**Moi je la trouve nulle...**

_Toi, je t'aime pas !_

**Pourquoi ce nain frappe mon beau Royounet d'amour ??**

_Parce que c'est plus drôle comme ça XD (... royounet... ?)  
_

**Cruelle... -snif- Bon. Vos commentaires ?**

_(Dans le genre : comment gâcher une scène mignonne...__)_


	5. Chap4 : Sortie

_Chapitre 4 : Sortie_

**(Kin Yu)**

* * *

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, un verre de jus de fruits dans une main, Roy et le Prince discutaient tranquillement, riaient parfois, et la conversation dura. Il confia à l'adolescent tout ce qu'il savait sur le prochain marché qui devait se tenir dans la ville, sur l'endroit où il étudiait, ses amis... Il était surpris que le jeune homme soit si curieux à son égard, et cela l'intriguait quelque peu. Mais il ne posait jamais de questions, et se contentait de répondre à celle d'Edward.

Soudain, il réalisa :

"Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il est tard ! Je ferais mieux de partir avant qu'on me découvre ici..."

Edward eut un petit rire.

"Oui, c'est plus raisonnable."

Roy se leva :

"J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, Altesse. J'espère avoir l'occasion un jour de pouvoir à nouveau discuter avec vous."

Il s'inclina très élégamment, et récupéra la corde, s'apprêtant à repasser sur le balcon. Mais le Prince le retint par un bras :

"Que faites-vous ?"

"Et bien, je redescends..."

À sa grande surprise, le blond éclata de rire :

"Il y a un moyen bien plus simple que d'escalader... !"

À ces mots, il marcha jusqu'à la tête du lit, compta ostensiblement cinq pierres vers le mur extérieur, et là, il lui fit un grand sourire moqueur avant d'appuyer sur dessus.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur, dévoilant un escalier en spirale qui descendait visiblement jusqu'en bas... Roy en resta abasourdi.

"Vous... c'est..."

"C'est plus simple, n'est-ce pas ? Par contre, pour les remonter, il faut du courage... j'avoue que je suis exténué à chaque fois."

"Vous... ?"

"Bien sûr. Pensiez-vous vraiment que je ne sortais jamais de cette tour ? Je ne suis pas une princesse de contes de fées !"

Roy ne sut quoi répondre. Alors le Prince fit :

"Attendez une minute, que je me prépare."

Il sortit de la pièce, le laissant patienter devant les escalier. Quand il revint, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il était vêtu d'un ensemble simple, une veste et un pantalon noirs, une chemise rouge, et des bottes noires ; ses cheveux étaient noués en tresse, et il arborait un sourire malicieux.

Agitant un papier devant son visage, il l'épingla sur les portes de la chambre, avant de les verrouiller soigneusement. Puis il avança vers Roy et fit :

"J'ai l'habitude d'aller me promener, la nuit. Mais je ne suis jamais sorti du domaine du Château. Permettez que je vous accompagne... !"

Et il passa devant le brun pour commencer la descente des escaliers de pierre. Roy le suivit aussitôt.

Au bout de quelques marches, Edward stoppa et se tourna vers lui pour sourire :

"Je connais un moyen d'aller plus vite encore... !"

Roy resta muet.

Dans un clin d'oeil, le Prince s'assit sur la rambarde de l'escalier... et se laissa tout bonnement glisser. D'abord stupéfait par cette conduite on-ne-peut-plus gamine de la part d'un membre de la famille royale, il l'imita bien vite, et glissa à son tour, rejoignant rapidement les rires du jeune homme.

Arrivés en bas, Edward atterrit avec souplesse, habitué, mais Roy manqua de s'écraser contre le mur. Se relevant difficilement, il sourit au blond pour lui indiquer qu'il allait bien, et le suivit au-dehors. Ils étaient bel et bien au pied de la tour.

"Alors ?"

Il se tourna vers Edward, qui semblait heureux.

"Par où va-t-on ?"

Roy inspira, et indiqua le chemin jusqu'au pont ; ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la ville, et il remarqua qu'Edward restait assez près de lui, bien qu'ils soient les seuls à se promener dans les rues à cette heure...

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

Le blond resserra sa veste contre lui, et sourit :

"Oui... ! C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans la ville..."

"Voulez-vous que je vous fasse visiter ?" proposa le brun en tendant la main.

"Pourquoi pas... !" accepta Edward en l'attrapant.

Roy l'emmena donc, traversant les rues plongées dans l'obscurité qu'il connaissait par coeur.

"Où voudriez-vous aller ?"

"Hum... Il y a un endroit que je vois, depuis là-haut... C'est un pont fleuri, qui passe au-dessus de la rivière, au sud..."

"Je le connais. C'est très beau, surtout au soleil, quand les fleurs s'ouvrent. Je peux vous montrer... !"

Ce qu'il fit.

* * *

"Vous semblez bien confiant..."

Penché au-dessus de l'eau qui s'écoulait doucement, Edward n'y prêta pas attention. Les guirlandes de glycine cascadaient autour de lui, et c'était vraiment magnifique.

"Je veux dire, on vient à peine de se rencontrer, et vous acceptez de me suivre, comme ça, sans rien demander... Je pourrais être quelqu'un de mauvais..."

"Mais vous ne l'êtes pas."

"Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?"

"Je le vois dans vos yeux."

"Il me semble que vous ne voyez pas tant de gens que ça, pour que vous soyez capable de voir ce genre ce chose..."

"Peut-être est-ce justement grâce à cela..."

Le bruit de l'eau était reposant, et emplissait la nuit, comme s'il n'y avait que la rivière de vivante en cet instant. Edward soupira doucement, ravi.

Roy, en revanche, commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il voulut en parler, mais le blond le prit de court:

"Bon, vous m'emmener chez vous, maintenant ?"

"... ?? Que ?"

"Et bien oui ! Vous êtes monté jusqu'à ma chambre sans mon autorisation, maintenant, à vous de me montrer où vous vivez... !"

Ceci dit avec un petit sourire aguicheur, Roy avait de quoi se demander ce qui se passait... Le Prince, qui ... ? Non ! Impossible... Ce n'était qu'une honnête proposition. Après tout, il avait raison. Mais... ?

"Ne va-t-on pas s'inquiéter de votre absence ?"

Edward éclata de rire :

"J'ai mis un mot sur la porte : Ne pas déranger. Personne n'entrera avant un moment. Ils ont l'habitude de mes caprices... !"

"... vos caprices..."

"Je suis fils unique, Mustang, il faut bien que je m'occupe."

"... bien sûr..."

Roy se retint de se passer une main sur le visage. Avait-il vraiment bien fait, de le rencontrer... ?

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte tout doucement, au cas où Maes dormirait. Mais il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, aussi s'écarta-t-il pour laisser passer le blond, qui entra avec curiosité, regardant autour de lui.

La chambre était spacieuse, et avait ce qu'il fallait de confort. Deux lits, une longue armoire, une salle d'eau attenante, ce qui était rare dans ce genre de maisons qu'était la "Petite Fleur", un bureau et deux chaises, plus un canapé près de la fenêtre, en face de la porte. Edward fit quelque pas, semblant attendre quelque chose, comme la permission de se mettre à l'aise. Roy referma silencieusement la porte, et donna un tour de clé, juste au cas où...

"Voilà... c'est ici que Maes et moi vivons. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est suffisant."

"Maes, c'est votre ami, c'est ça ?"

"Oui."

"D'accord..."

"Bon, et bien..." Roy était visiblement plus gêné que le jeune homme, qui s'asseyait sur un lit. "Euh, que... ?" Il s'interrompit en le voyant bâiller. "Je suppose qu'une nuit blanche doit se rattraper... Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous reposer ici. Je reviendrai plus tard avec le petit-déjeuner, vous êtes d'accord ?"

"Oui oui..." fit le blond, en train de feuilleter un livre qui traînait sur le bureau.

"Mais dîtes... Vous êtes vraiment sûr que c'est prudent pour vous, de ne pas rentrer ?"

Edward tourna la tête ; il s'inquiétait vraiment. C'était amusant, cet homme semblait bien plus sérieux que lui...

"Je vous ai dit que personne n'entrerait dans ma chambre avant un moment. Le temps qu'ils remarquent que quelque chose cloche, et qu'ils se décident à forcer les portes, ça me fera au moins... disons... trois bonnes semaines de liberté... !"

Il dut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air stupéfait qu'affichait le brun.

"Si ça ne vous ennuie pas de me faire visiter la ville, je pense que je peux rester encore un peu... !"

Un temps passa. Le temps que Roy comprenne la situation. Qui lui échappait complètement ; jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer cela : le Prince, non content de l'avoir accepté alors même qu'il s'était introduit dans sa chambre, venait en plus de s'incruster dans la sienne. Et comptait y rester, en plus...

Finalement, ce serait peut-être amusant... non ?

* * *

_Si !!_

**Ce que tu es gourde, il faut vraiment que tu gâche toutes les scènes ?**

_Oui... pardon, ma p-tite étoile T.T  
_

**... à vous les commentaires...**


	6. Chap5 : Début de la Visite

Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle rencontre et Début de la visite

_(Matsuyama)_

* * *

À l'aube, Roy ressortit de la chambre, laissant le jeune homme continuer à dormir. Il voulut refermer à clé, mais réfléchit un instant ; il décida finalement qu'il valait mieux laisser ouvert, pour ne pas risquer de vexer le Prince : après tout, si quelqu'un entrait, il pouvait toujours dire qu'il s'agissait d'un simple ami ; Edward n'était pas si rare comme prénom, à Amestris.

Il descendit donc dans la grande salle à manger de la maison, où la patronne s'activait déjà à dresser le couvert. Roy s'approcha.

"Bonjour, Madame Hugues."

La femme se tourna vers lui, et répondit à son sourire ; elle était grande, avec de longs cheveux noirs retenus en chignon serré, qui lui donnait un air sévère mais trompeur ; ses yeux verts brillants, dont son fils avait hérité, semblaient lui donner un regard toujours joyeux ; elle était vêtue d'une longue robe violette et d'un tablier blanc.

"Bonjour, Roy ! Tu n'as pas dormi ici, cette nuit... !"

Le jeune homme se gratta la tête d'un air contrit.

"Euh, effectivement... Je... j'ai été voir un ami, il est en voyage et cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il va sans doute rester ici quelques jours. Cela ne vous dérange pas ?"

"Non, pas du tout. Maes lui trouvera une chambre, quand il rentrera."

"Il n'était pas là non plus ?"

"Non. Il est allé... chez une fille."

Madame Hugues pinça les lèvres, comme si elle n'approuvait pas la conduite de son fils. Roy eut un rire de circonstance, et rejoignit la cuisine ; il prépara de quoi faire un petit-déjeuner, puis posa le tout sur un plateau en bois, et regagna sa chambre.

Dès qu'il poussa la porte, le Prince se redressa sur le lit ; visiblement, il avait le sommeil léger... À moins qu'il ne lui fasse pas aussi confiance qu'il avait l'air de le dire.

Il déposa le plateau sur la table du bureau, et invita le Prince à s'asseoir. Celui-ci s'installa, et commença à engouffrer son petit-déjeuner, sans autre forme de procès. **(1)**

Roy, mal à l'aise, prit sa propre assiette et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

* * *

Quand Edward eut terminé, il se tourna vers le brun.

"Alors ?"

Roy le regarda, ne sachant quoi répondre.

"Où est-ce qu'on va aujourd'hui ?" fit le blond avec un grand sourire enthousiaste.

"Hum..." il avala sa bouchée rapidement, "euh, en fait, je ne peux pas partir tout de suite, j'attends quelqu'un..."

"Votre ami ? Maes ?"

"Oui. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Si vous avez fini, je vais ramener ça à la cuisine." Arrivé devant la porte, il ajouta : "Oh, au fait, j'ai dit à l'aubergiste que vous étiez un ancien ami."

"Alors il faudrait arrêter de me vouvoyer, non ?"

"... euh, oui. D'accord..."

"Je peux donc vous appeler Roy ?"

"Et bien... oui. Très bien..."

Edward sourit. Roy ne sut trop quoi répondre, surpris par l'assurance du blond ; il finit par sourire à son tour, et sortit.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, alors que Roy et le Prince discutaient dans la chambre, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, claquant contre le mur, avant de se refermer tout aussi violemment. Devant se tenait un jeune homme, qui devait avoir le même âge que Roy ; brun, des cheveux courts avec une mèche en avant, des lunettes rectangulaires devant de grands yeux verts, il portait un costume traditionnel constitué d'une chemise, d'une veste sans manche et d'un pantalon retenu par des bretelles de cuir.

Il avança vers eux, en particulier vers le blond, sur lequel il se pencha.

"Il paraît que tu es un ancien ami ?"

"Oui" répondit le jeune, impassible face à la conduite de cet homme.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?"

"Edward."

"Alors écoute-moi bien, _Edward_... Je vais te poser une question et tu as intérêt d'y répondre."

Lentement, le brun porta une main à sa chemise, et en sortit une fine chaîne d'argent, au bout de laquelle se balançait un pendentif ; il l'ouvrit d'un geste : à l'intérieur était un portrait d'une jeune fille. Avec emphase, il demanda :

"Comment trouves-tu ma fiancée ??"

Silence, pendant une seconde. Pendant cette seconde, Roy s'aplatit une main sur le front, désespéré, et Edward regardait avec surprise cet homme qui larmoyait sous son nez. Mais la vraie surprise, pour Roy, fut...

"Woooaaaa ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie !!"

"C'est vrai ? Tu le penses ??"

"Oh que oui !!"

"C'est ma fiancée !!"

"C'est super !! Elle a l'air vraiment gentil, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre !!"

Comble de bonheur pour Hugues, tandis que Roy tombait du lit, sidéré par la scène. "_Oh non ! Pas un autre comme lui... !_"

Finalement, après s'être quelque peu calmé, Maes s'assit à côté de Roy, et attaqua :

"Alors ?? Comment c'était la nuit dernière ? Tu as réussi à grimper jusqu'au Prince ?"

"Euh, à ce sujet..."

"Enfin, puisque tu es toujours des nôtres, je suppose que tu as raté ton coup !" fit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule. "Le Prince t'aurait fait pendre si tu t'étais introduit dans sa chambre !"

Maes éclata de rire ; Roy hésitait à l'interrompre, mais ce fut Edward qui s'en chargea.

"Ben non, justement."

Silence ; le brun à lunettes fixa l'adolescent, et fronça les sourcils.

"Euh ?"

"Maes... il faut que je te dise un truc..."

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
**_

"QUOIIIIII ??"

"Ben..."

"Mais tu as complètement perdu la tête !!"

"Maes, j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix..."

"Il faut le ramener tout de suite !! Tu vas te faire tuer si quelqu'un l'apprend !!"

"Justement, je peux pas me montrer comme ça avec lui... !"

Edward les regardait s'agiter, l'un faisant les cents pas dans la petite pièce en remuant les bras dans des mouvements hystériques, complètement paniqué, et l'autre toujours assis, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire.

Il se décida à intervenir.

"Hum Hum !"

Ils s'interrompirent, et le regardèrent.

"Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas un objet qu'on se trimballe... ! J'ai moi-même décidé de suivre Roy, et il m'a gentiment invité ici. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de rentrer au château, et je compte bien profiter de mes trois semaines de liberté. Compris ?"

Pas de réponse, bien sûr, à part des hochements de tête frénétiques.

"Bon... ! Et maintenant qu'il fait jour, _peut-être_ pourrait-on envisager d'aller se balader ?"

C'était bien une question, mais le ton n'attendait qu'une réponse positive. Ce qu'ils se firent une joie de lui donner...

* * *

Le blond avançait d'un pas joyeux le long de la rue, suivi de près par ses deux nouveaux amis. Roy était un peu nerveux, et Maes complètement sur les nerfs ; il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil autour d'eux, pour repérer un éventuel soldat en patrouille.

"Maes..."

Il regarda son ami qui lui chuchotait :

"Arrêtes de t'en faire, je te rappelle que personne ne sais à quoi il ressemble... La seul malchance qu'on puisse avoir, c'est que le Roi lui-même se promène dans la ville..."

"... hum. Oui c'est vrai, mais bon..."

"Regardez ça !"

Ils levèrent la tête en direction du Prince, qui pointait une place publique, où une petite foule était déjà présente. On entendait des rires, et des éclats d'une troupe d'artistes.

"Je veux aller là !"

Sans attendre de réponse, Edward empoigna la main de Roy et fila vers l'estrade dressée pour l'occasion, Maes les suivant rapidement.

C'était un spectacle de rue, avec des jongleurs et des acrobates, qui exécutaient leurs numéros devant la foule qui applaudissait et les encourageait.

Roy coula un regard vers le blond, qui les avaient miraculeusement conduits aux premières places devant l'estrade ; le Prince avait les yeux brillants, et claquait lui aussi des mains pour encourager les artistes. Devant tant d'enthousiasme, face à quelque chose d'aussi anodin pour lui, Roy se sentit sourire, attendri.

Quand le spectacle se termina, la foule se dispersa et ils se retrouvèrent seuls sur la place. Edward affichait un immense sourire, comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait jamais vu. Roy fit doucement :

"Ça vous a plu ?"

"Oh oui !! De là-haut, c'est flou, on ne voit rien comme il faut... J'entendais juste la foule, et encore. C'était magnifique !"

Maes sourit à son tour, amusé, et demanda :

"Où voulez-vous aller, maintenant ?"

"Je vous ai dit de ne pas me vouvoyer. Appelez-moi Edward, ou Ed. Et maintenant, je voudrais... hum... Je ne sais pas. Montrez-moi ce qu'il y a de beau, dans cette ville !"

Sur ces mots, il attrapa les deux hommes chacun par un bras, et les entraîna à nouveau dans la rue avec énergie.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit la forge, et le souffleur de verre, en plein travail ; Roy connaissait énormément de monde dans la ville, et il se fit un plaisir de présenter au garçon tous les grands artisans ; il visita également la bibliothèque publique, tenue par un comte de la cour, et il l'apprécia grandement (la bibliothèque, pas le comte) ; il alla jusqu'aux jardins, en bordure de la forêt, qui s'étendaient à la fois à l'intérieur et sur l'extérieur de la ville, où ils se promenèrent une longue partie de la journée (c'est d'ailleurs là qu'ils déjeunèrent, dans la petite auberge destinée aux voyageurs qui passaient par cette entrée de la ville ; enfin, le soir tombant, ils se résignèrent à rentrer chez Madame Hugues (enfin, Roy et Maes réussirent à convaincre le Prince de rentrer, car celui-ci avait plutôt envie de continuer la visite, et ils y parvinrent grâce à la promesse que Madame Hugues était un excellente cuisinière – l'appétit du Prince semblant démesuré par rapport à sa taille (ils ne firent cependant aucun commentaire de plus, ayant eu l'occasion au cours de la journée de voir à quel point le Prince était susceptible à ce sujet)).

C'est donc épuisés mais satisfaits qu'ils regagnèrent la pension familiale des Hugues.

* * *

Au cours du repas... :

"Alors comme ça, vous êtes un voyageur ?"

"Oui madame."

"Et vous avez vu beaucoup de pays ?"

"Oh, disons, en partie..."

"Vous pourriez nous raconter ?"

Silence gêné ; Roy releva la tête de son assiette avec nervosité, soudain inquiet de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Mais Edward sourit aux regards curieux des parents de Hugues, et des trois autres clients de la pension, et se mit alors à raconter. Un récit étrange, mais magnifique, sur les merveilles de ce monde ; ses voyages à l'étranger, où il avait rencontré des personnages stupéfiants, dont il narra les histoires ; ses aventures parmi des civilisations dont il ne connaissait rien ; et cela dura toute la soirée, sans que personne ne voit le temps passer...

* * *

Dans la chambre, assis sur le lit qu'il avait occupé le matin, Edward lisait un livre, trouvé sur la table de nuit, en attendant que reviennent Roy et Maes.

Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas, et refermèrent soigneusement la porte après eux.

"P... Edward ?"

"Hum ?"

"C'était quoi, exactement, toutes ces histoires ? Je veux dire, c'était magnifique, mais... Vous n'avez jamais quitté la tour du château..."

"Je vous ai déjà dit de me tutoyer. Et en effet, je ne suis jamais allé bien loin."

"Alors ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit aussi, Roy : je suis fils unique. J'ai beaucoup lu. Vous pourrez retrouver tout ce que je viens de raconter dans la plupart des livres de K.W. Bradley**(2)**. Il est plutôt célèbre. Je pensais que des gens de votre éducation auraient reconnu ses contes..."

Mines confuses des deux "gens" en question. Puis, le problème :

"Euh, il n'y a que deux lits dans cette chambre."

"Quelle perspicacité, Maes."

"Tu comptes peut-être partagé le tien avec Son Altesse ?"

"..."

Edward éclata de rire, alors que Roy sembla légèrement rougir.

"Je peux dormir ailleurs. Il y a certainement encore une chambre de libre ?"

"Oh oui, plein. Si vous voulez bien me suivre... !"

"Je vous ai déjà dit de..."

"Ok, Ed ! Maintenant, tu me suis... !"

Edward eut un grand sourire ; en passant devant Roy pour sortir suivre le brun à lunettes, il lui fit un clin d'oeil en disant :

"Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué !"

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire définitivement rougir Roy...

* * *

**(1)** Encore un vers... décidément... je dois avoir un don avec les sons...  
**(2)** Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD

* * *

_Aha... laissez-moi deviner la raison de votre fureur... euuh... je suis en retard ?_

**Et pas qu'un peu !! Tu te rends compte de leur frustration ? Et maintenant, c'est à moi de me dépêcher à écrire la suite... Merci bien !**

_Pardoooooooooooooonnn TOT Et à vous aussi pauvres lecteurs, milles excuses pour le temps d'attente impardonnable de ce chapitre riquiqui..._

**Tu peux bien demander pardon... On verra ce qu'ils en pensent dans les reviews, hm ?**


	7. Chap6 : Soirée sur le pont

_Chapitre 6 : Soirée sur le pont_

**(Kin Yu)**

* * *

"Bonjour, mon Prince !"

"Tu as peur de te faire prendre, mais tu m'appelles par mon titre ?"

Roy resta planté sur le pas de la porte, un plateau dans les mains.

"Euh, oui, pardon... c'est l'habitude..."

"L'habitude ? Comme si tu allais souvent à la cour..."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous... te fait croire que ce n'est pas le cas ?"

"Hum... Je ne sais pas. Une impression. Et en général, je peux m'y fier."

Sourire goguenard du blond ; Roy se renfrogna, un peu vexé, et déposa le plateau du petit-déjeuner sur la table du bureau. Cette chambre était aménagée de la même façon que celle qu'il partageait avec Maes, ainsi que toutes les chambres de la maison ; le bond était en cet instant en train de lire près de la fenêtre, mais il délaissa son livre pour aller s'asseoir à table, et manger avec appétit.

"Alors, bien dormi ?"

Edward acquiesça, la bouche trop pleine pour répondre.

"Que comptez-vous... je veux dire, que comptes-tu faire, aujourd'hui ?"

"Hum... Je suppose qu'il reste beaucoup à voir. Et ce soir, je veux retourner au pont fleuri, tu sais, celui de..."

"Oui, je sais. C'est une très bonne idée. Devant le coucher de soleil, ce sera magnifique. En attendant, il y a aussi le marché, que nous avons raté hier matin, mais maintenant, il n'est pas trop tard pour y aller ; et puis, en général, à cette période, il y a les nobles de la cour qui partent à la chasse, dans la forêt : peut-être pourrions-nous..."

"Non, pas ça."

"Pardon ?"

"Je ne veux pas y assister. Ces pompeux arrogants ne sont pas capables de tuer quoi que ce soit sans qu'on leur rabatte le gibier. Je trouve terriblement hypocrite d'appeler ça de la chasse."

"... euh, très bien. D'accord, je comprends."

Edward lui lança un regard perçant.

"Tu comprends... mais tu aurais voulu voir, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que le massacre de petites bêtes serait donc plaisant à tes yeux ?"

"Petites bêtes, pas vraiment..."

"Ne viens pas me dire qu'ils chassent le cerf et le sanglier... ! C'est sur les lapins et les oiseaux qu'ils tirent ! Tu parles d'un art !"

"... j'ai été élevé dans le respect de nos traditions."

"Hum. Dis-moi, les parents de Maes tiennent cette pension, mais et les tiens ?"

"Ils sont morts."

Edward écarquilla les yeux. "_Oh, la bourde..._"

"... euh, je... pardon..."

"Ce n'est rien. Vous ne... tu ne savais pas."

"Mais euh... alors... qui t'a élevé... ?"

"Un noble nommé Hawkeye. Il a une fille qui vit au palais. Et j'y suis souvent invité, même si je refuse la plupart du temps" répondit Roy d'un air pincé.

"Oh... euh... Hawkeye ? Cette fille, est-ce que c'est Riza Hawkeye ?"

"?? Oui... ! Comment sais-tu ?"

"Elle vient souvent me voir. Elle fait partie des rares personnes à s'occuper de moi. Il y a elle, une fille de mon âge appelée Winry, et un type surnommé Greed."

"_Greed_ ?? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom ?" s'étonna Roy en souriant, intrigué.

"C'est un surnom. Le genre qu'on peut trouver dans les pays de l'Est."

"Ah bon... Et elles font quoi, ces trois personnes ?"

"Bah... comme je suis censé rester caché, Winry s'occupe de m'apporter mes repas, mon père a confié mon éducation à Riza, et... Greed, il... me surveille."

"Te surveille ?"

"S'il-te-plaît, ne me pose plus de questions."

Remarquant alors la mine sombre du prince, Roy n'insista pas, malgré sa curiosité. Pour changer de sujet, il débarrassa la table du plateau, et fit :

"Bon, on devrait sortir, maintenant, si on ne veut pas rater le marché !"

"Ça c'est bien vrai !!"

Maes fit une entrée remarquée, comme à son habitude ; ils sursautèrent en entendant la porte claquer en même temps qu'il avançait dans la pièce. Edward retrouva aussitôt son sourire joyeux.

"Oui ! Allons-y !"

Il se pressa de sortir, attrapant Hugues au passage, et ils sortirent tous deux en commençant à bavarder sur e programme de la journée. Roy soupira, et alla reposer le plateau à la cuisine, avant d'essayer de les rejoindre, puisqu'ils étaient déjà loin.

* * *

Après encore une journée à se promener dans la ville, tout autour du château, ils se retrouvèrent pour le dîner à la pension des Hugues. Occupé à manger, et en même temps à répondre à Madame Hugues qui semblait vraiment heureuse de l'avoir chez elle, Edward ne fit pas attention aux deux amis, qui se parlaient à voix basses un peu plus loin à table.

"Alors, Roy ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Fais pas semblant, j'ai bien vu comment il te regardait pendant toute la journée ! Si tu n'as pas remarqué, c'est que tu aurais bien besoin de voir quelques filles, et au plus vite... !"

"Je... ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Et pourquoi des filles ?"

"Je pense que le regard qu'elles te lancent chaque fois que tu croises leur route est à peu près le même que celui qu'avait Edward depuis ta visite guidée du marché – très réussie et _agréable_, soit dit en passant."

"... Tu dis n'importe quoi... !"

"Tu es en train de rougir, gros malin !"

"..."

Roy enfonça la tête dans les épaules, affreusement vexé. Si seulement Maes était un peu moins sans gêne... Ce fut ce moment que choisit Edward pour lancer :

"Rooooy ?"

"... Oui ?"

Le blond approcha, les mains jointes en prière, les yeux larmoyants, et une petite moue suppliante au visage ; mais son regard était rieur et joyeux.

"Tu m'emmènes au pont fleuri ? Tu as promiiiiis... !"

Et Maes d'éclater de rire.

* * *

"... Wow... !"

Roy sourit en voyant le prince écarquiller les yeux devant le spectacle. Il n'y avait pas que de la glycine, sur le pont ; les lys étaient éclatants dans la lumière du couchant ; des rosiers tombants, entrelacés de vigne vierge, formaient une voûte de verdure de toutes les couleurs, protégeant l'étroit passage de bois ; du rose, du blanc, du rouge, du jaune pâle, de l'orangé, et même des mélanges, s'étalaient tout le long des barres de fer qui soutenaient le pont ; le bruit de l'eau tranquille et son éclat de feu sous le soleil, donnaient à l'ensemble un ton de romantisme et de paix. Roy aimait venir ici, pour le décor, mais il était généralement seul, ou accompagné de Hugues. Il s'y sentait bien, et pouvait se perdre dans ses pensées sans gêner personne.

Être sur ce pont, sous ce toit de feuilles, avec quelqu'un d'autre, le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Surtout après les révélations de Hugues une demi-heure plus tôt...

"C'est magnifique..." entendit-il.

Il se reprit pour croiser le regard envoûtant du Prince, qui souriait. Deux billes ambrées qui le regardaient avec émerveillement. Il soupira.

"Votre vie doit être terriblement ennuyeuse..."

Edward eut l'air surpris.

"C'est que... je n'ai pas le choix. Et ce que je ne connais pas ne peut pas me manquer."

"C'est triste."

"C'est comme ça."

"Vous nous protégez de la guerre. Comment ?"

"Je ne veux pas en parler."

"S'il-vous-plaît... Vous savez que je suis curieux... !"

"... Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est stratégique. Que je n'ai pas le choix si je veux protéger ce royaume. Et que... Je vais devoir rentrer bientôt."

"Bientôt ? Je croyais..."

"Oui oui ! Trois semaines ! Et plus encore, si j'arrive à ne pas me faire prendre... ! Mais... En fait, je vais bientôt avoir dix-huit ans."

"Oh. Et ?"

"Dans deux mois."

"... Et ?"

"Je ne veux pas en parler."

Roy soupira à nouveau, déçu.

"Bon. Très bien."

Il alla rejoindre le garçon sur la rambarde fleurie, joliment sculptée. Un petit moment s'écoula, jusqu'à ce que le prince parle à nouveau :

"Je suis désolé."

"Pourquoi ?" s'étonna Roy.

"De ne pas pouvoir te le dire."

"Ce n'est rien. Je comprends."

"Non, je suis sincère... ! Je suis vraiment désolé... C'est... un secret, et qui commence à me peser... Mais je ne peux pas en parler. Personne n'est censé savoir."

"... d'accord. Je ne poserai plus de questions, si cela te dérange."

"Merci, Roy."

Le blond eut un sourire reconnaissant qui lui fit étrangement chaud au coeur. Certes, c'était le prince, mais il était décidément bien différent de ce à quoi il s'attendait... son attitude, sa gestuelle, son langage, rien ne laissait voir qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de la famille royale... Et c'était cela qui l'amusait, et... lui plaisait.

Le silence se réinstalla, et ils contemplèrent le décor sous leurs yeux, chacun dans ses pensées.

Enfin, à dire vrai, Roy se fichait un peu du décor pour l'instant... Son regard dériva bientôt vers le jeune homme à sa droite, et il l'observa.

Ses cheveux dorés, laissés libres, voletaient doucement sous la brise qui venait de se lever, apportant un peu de fraîcheur après cette chaude journée ; ses yeux reflétaient la couleur rougeoyante de l'horizon, lui donnant un regard de feu éclatant ; un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Tandis qu'il continuait sa contemplation, Roy remarqua quelque chose, sur la nuque du prince. Une marque rouge, en forme de cercle. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Euh, mon Prince ? Qu'est-ce que... ?"

Il leva une main pour toucher le tatouage, mais Edward écarquilla les yeux et s'éloigna vivement :

"Ne me touchez pas !"

Roy s'immobilisa aussitôt.

"... Pardon... je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal... C'est juste... cette marque..."

"C'est rien !!" répondit Ed violemment, en refaisant rapidement sa tresse, cachant le dessin sur sa peau.

Roy baissa sa main.

"Veuillez m'excuser. Mon geste était déplacé."

Le blond se calma, mais resta à quelques pas de lui.

"C'est bon. Ne pose pas de questions."

"... très bien."

Dans une ambiance légèrement tendue, accoudés côte à côte sur la rambarde du pont, ils regardèrent la rivière s'écouler lentement, sans un mot de plus, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche complètement.

* * *

**J'ai été rapide, non ? "fière d'elle"**

_Ouais, ça peut aller..._

**Écoutez-moi l'autre ! Le jour où tu seras aussi rapide sera à marquer d'une fleur blanche... ! D'ailleurs, je vais compter combien de temps tu mettras à faire le chapitre 7 XD**

_Oh, ça va, hein... Attendons déjà de voir ce qu'en pensent les lecteurs, de ce chapitre si vite écrit !  
_


	8. Chap7 : Premier Baiser

_Chapitre 7 : Premier Baiser  
_

_(Matsuyama)_

* * *

"Non mais regardez-les... !"

Maes était accoudé au balcon du petit salon réservé à ses parents, et fixait d'un oeil moqueur les deux jeunes hommes qui s'éloignaient dans la rue. Sa mère le rejoignit, et eut un sourire attendri :

"Je ne sais pas qui est vraiment ce petit blond, mais il a l'air de beaucoup apprécier Roy, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Maman... c'est plus que ça, à ce stade !" rit son fils.

Une semaine avait passé, et sous les yeux de son meilleur ami, Roy s'était beaucoup rapproché du Prince ; même si Maes se moquait de lui, il avait raison : toutes les balades en forêt et les promenades dans la ville y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose, et Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa relation avec le blond avait évolué. Ce n'était plus du "prince/serviteur", mais quelque chose comme de l'amitié. Le fait que le Prince soit si familier avec lui rendait la chose encore plus flagrante ; Edward semblait réellement se plaire en sa compagnie, et c'était devenu rapidement réciproque.

Bientôt, Maes fut de trop dans les balades, mais celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas ; il avait ses propres affaires de coeur à gérer... ! Souriant, il passa une main dans ses mèches sombres, et sortit de la pièce en annonçant : "J'y vais !" Sa mère le regarda partir, pas franchement ravie, mais elle ne dit rien.

Il aperçut encore au loin les deux tourtereaux qui prenaient le chemin de la forêt, et les perdit de vue quand il emprunta une autre route ; bientôt, il arriva devant une boutique de fleurs, et entra, confiant.

"Bonjour !" lança-t-il à la cantonade ; les trois clients présents lui répondirent courtoisement, et le marchand, un homme à la carrure solide, brun aux yeux verts, le fixa avec méfiance. Mais le jeune homme approcha, sûr de lui.

"Bien le bonjour, monsieur ! Pourrais-je savoir si..."

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée dans la boutique, depuis l'arrière salle, d'une jeune femme de son âge ; la ressemblance avec le marchand était flagrante. Elle sourit en le voyant, et s'approcha des deux hommes.

"Bonjour, Maes."

"Gracia, tu le connais ?"

"C'est un très bon ami, papa. Nous allons nous promener, d'accord ?"

L'homme fixa le brun à lunettes avec méfiance, mais laissa sa fille partir avec lui. Maes souriait de toutes ses dents, et aussitôt dehors, il commença à décrire le programme de la journée ; Gracia l'écoutait simplement, un petit sourire aux lèvres, sa main dans la sienne.

* * *

Au milieu de la forêt, il y avait un grand chêne, l'arbre le plus vieux et le plus haut de toute la région.

"Alors, ça te plaît ?"

"C'est super !" assura Edward.

"Et maintenant... on fait quoi ?"

"Je commence à avoir faim, on va redescendre."

"... Comment ?"

Edward regarda en bas ; les branches semblaient beaucoup moins proches les unes des autres que lors de l'escalade... Il déglutit.

"Euh... on va se débrouiller !"

"Je n'en doute pas. Mais je te préviens, moi je ne saute pas."

Roy croisa les bras et fit un signe de tête vers le sol, qui était un peu trop loin à son goût.

"Comment tu fais d'habitude ?"

"Je ne grimpe pas aussi haut !"

"Roh, c'est pas si grave !"

"Certainement, pour un écureuil comme toi... !" **(1)**

"Je suis pas un... quoi ??"

Roy éclata de rire devant la mine vexée du blond.

"Où veux-tu aller déjeuner ?"

Edward balaya les environs du regard, et pointa le petit restaurant où ils avaient dîné la première fois. "Là. Le service est impeccable, et la nourriture délicieuse... !"

"Parfait. Allons-y !"

Avec beaucoup de précautions, et de fous rires également, ils parvinrent à terre sans encombres. Sur la dernière branche, Edward se laissa tomber dans les bras du brun, qui manqua de s'écrouler sous le poids qu'il reçut d'un coup,**(2)** puis ils prirent le chemin du restaurant, bavardant et marchant tranquillement, main dans la main.

* * *

Winry frappa à grands coups contre la double-porte de la chambre du Prince.

"Altesse !! Ouvrez ! Ça fait presque _une semaine_ que vous êtes enfermé !! Ouvrez-moi !!"

Elle eut beau frapper encore et encore, personne ne lui répondit.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est encore passé par la tête... !" maugréa-t-elle. Derrière elle arriva une autre jeune femme, blonde comme elle, d'au moins deux tête de plus et vêtue d'une tunique bleue et blanche. "Riza, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?!"

"Ça lui arrive de temps en temps... Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, Winry." sourit la blonde.

"Mais il n'a rien mangé depuis tout ce temps... !"

"Il est solide. Et têtu. Et puis, c'est un vrai gamin, même à dix-sept ans. Dire qu'il sera majeur dans moins de deux mois..."

"À ce propos, quand aura lieu la cérémonie d'intronisation ?"

"Le Roi a demandé à ce que le sujet soit débattu. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il doit avoir ses raisons."

"C'est étrange, non ?"

"En effet. Mais inutile de chercher à s'en mêler. Viens, je pense que nous ne serons pas de trop à aider Mademoiselle Scieszka dans les bureaux... !"

"Mais, et le Prince ?"

"Rien à faire pour le moment. Quand il en aura assez de ce jeu stupide, il rouvrira. Allons-y !"

Le soir venu, Winry ne put s'empêcher de revenir. Après avoir appelé doucement pendant quelques minutes, elle sortit de son tablier un jeu d'aiguilles et de lames de couteau, et entreprit de crocheter la serrure. Cela lui demanda quelques secondes... Elle entra sans bruit, et referma derrière elle.

Mais quand elle inspecta la chambre, plissant les yeux dans l'obscurité, elle comprit que le Prince n'était plus là. Une main sur la bouche pour masquer sa surprise, elle sortit et referma la porte à clé, avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

De l'autre côté du couloir, l'ombre d'un grand homme, au sourire inquiétant, la suivait du regard.

* * *

"Alors, les amoureux ? Bonne journée ?"

"Maes !!"

"Bah quoi ?"

"On est pas... !!"

"Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans votre jeu ?"

Évitant Roy qui tentait de lui tordre le coup, Maes jeta un coup oeil au Prince, attendant sa réaction ; les joues rouges du blond confirmèrent ses pensées.

"Alors, Altesse ? Comment trouvez-vous la vie des petites gens ?"

"Je ne trouve pas que vous en fassiez partie."

"C'est gentil."

"Je me plais vraiment beaucoup avec vous !"

"Merci, Edward..."

Le blond tourna la tête vers Roy, qui souriait d'un air... presque... langoureux ? Edward rougit et baissa les yeux.

"Au fait, tu crois qu'au Palais, ils sont en train de te chercher ?" fit Maes, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Non, aucun risque !" Ed éclata de rire ; "Ils ne doivent pas encore s'être aperçus que je ne suis plus dans ma chambre !"

"Tant mieux, alors..." Roy lui lança un regard en biais ; son petit sourire en coin donna de jolies couleurs aux joues du prince, qui lui rendit joyeusement son sourire. Puis chacun détourna la tête, et Maes put clairement voir l'aura de bonheur qui régnait autour d'eux ; il sourit lui aussi, mais d'un tout autre air, que les deux autres ne remarquèrent heureusement pas...

* * *

Loin de là, dans un palais comparable à celui d'Amestris, la Reine regardait avec satisfaction les servantes s'affairer dans l'immense salle du trône, préparant avec dévotion et ferveur les décorations de la salle. Cela devait être une grande fête, et la Reine supervisait le travail de ses serviteurs avec beaucoup d'attention ; elle voulait que tout soit absolument parfait. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres carmins à la pensée de l'hôte qu'elle aurait bientôt le plaisir d'accueillir en son royaume...**(3)**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quinze jours qu'Edward vivait dans la pension des Hugues ; dans un accord tacite, Maes avait cédé son lit au blondinet, histoire que Roy et lui puisse au moins dormir dans la même chambre, à défaut du même lit (mais il comptait bien réussir à convaincre Roy de lui faire une _petite_ place)(c'était facile mais on ne résiste pas). Edward lui en avait été très reconnaissant, affichant son sourire le plus craquant, et Roy, quoique gêné, avait accepté.

C'était la première phase de son plan, et la deuxième ne serait pas plus difficile vue la bonne entente qu'il y avait entre eux (_entente_ étant même un doux euphémisme selon lui).

Finalement, au bout de quelques heures, il réussit non sans mal à persuader Roy qu'un pique-nique sur le pont fleuri était une excellente idée ; il fut convenu qu'Edward en aurait la surprise, et Madame Hugues prépara avec plaisir le repas des deux jeunes gens.

* * *

Roy et Edward arrivèrent sur le pont peu avant le coucher du soleil ; le paysage était teinté de rouge et d'or, et rendait encore plus éclatantes les couleurs des fleurs. Pendant que le blond admirait le décor, et la rivière dorée, Roy installa le repas sur le seul et petit banc qu'il y avait, au milieu de la passerelle.

"Edward, tu as faim ?"

Étonné, le blond se retourna, et ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue de toutes les bonnes choses que Madame Hugues leur avait faites. Il alla s'asseoir rapidement, et le dîner commença, dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

Ils étaient accoudés à la rambarde, l'un à côté de l'autre, regardant le soleil se coucher.

"C'était une très bonne soirée."

Ed releva la tête, et fixa le brun qui souriait, admirant toujours le spectacle. Bizarrement, il sentit son coeur accélérer à cette vision : Roy était beau, tout simplement. Celui-ci dut se rendre compte du regard du blond, car il finit par tourner la tête vers lui, curieux.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"... Je crois que je suis en train de faire une bêtise..."

Roy fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. "Comment ça ?"

"Je crois que je suis amoureux."

L'effet fut immédiat : le brun écarquilla les yeux de surprise, eut un mouvement de recul, et rougit comme une pivoine, presque aussi rouge que le ciel en feu devant eux. Edward eut un petit rire.

"Je suppose que beaucoup de jolies filles ont déjà dû te dire cela..."

"... non... si... enfin, pas vraiment, c'est que..."

"C'est allé vite." **(4)**

"Euh..."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose, mais... Ça me plaît, et j'en ai envie."

"... de quoi tu... ?"

Roy n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question, ni même le temps de la penser, car une paire de douces lèvres se posa sur les siennes. Complètement médusé, ne s'y attendant pas du tout (enfin pas tout de suite), Roy resta un moment sans bouger ; Edward s'écarta, semblant un peu déçu, mais le rouge aux joues et légèrement essoufflé. Son coeur battait la chamade tant il avait été audacieux, et il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde son acte. Roy, pour sa part, commença à réaliser que le Prince l'avait tout bonnement embrassé ; lui, le Prince, un baiser. Il prit une inspiration soudaine, et regarda le blond, qui attendait une réaction.

Roy sourit, encouragé.

"Dois-je prendre cela comme une déclaration ?"

"Comme si c'était autre chose... !"

Alors Roy se pencha sur lui pour échanger un autre baiser, plus approfondi que le premier ; Edward leva les bras pour entourer son cou, tandis que les mains de Roy se nouaient dans son dos.

* * *

**(1)** Désolée, fallait que ça ressorte...

**(2)** Clin d'oeil à Dragonna ;-)

**(3)** Je crois qu'on est pas assez subtile, en fait... Un jour, on vous fera un truc totalement im-pré-vi-sible ! ... Si, on peut le faire !!

**(4)** N'est-ce pas ? Ne faisons pas encore traîner les choses... !

* * *

_Bon... que dire... Ce chapitre est l'un des derniers que je ferai avant un bon moment. Comme les cours reprennent, le temps va nous manquer. Mais je continuerai à donner la priorité à cette fic, et Kin Yu aussi. Donc, patience..._

**En attendant, les reviews sont toujours très encourageantes.**

_NYAH !! C'est moi qui ai fait ÇA ?? LA scène du premier baiser ! Wouah !... c'est d'un romantisme... (héhé, j'ai loupé des fautes... je crois que tout est corrigé cette fois)_


	9. Chap8 : Retour

_Chapitre 8 : Retour_

_(Matsuyama)_

_C'est mon dernier avant un _"petit" _moment..._

* * *

"Votre Majesté ?"

Hohenheim leva la tête de ses papiers, et vit le grand homme aux lunettes noires s'approcher d'un pas sûr ; le Roi n'aimait pas cet homme. Il symbolisait le chantage dont il était victime. Il le haïssait presque autant que sa maîtresse...

"Oui ?"

"Je crois que la jeune mademoiselle Winry a quelque chose de très intéressant à vous dire."

"Où est-elle ?"

"Elle est timide, Votre Majesté. Faites-la mander auprès de vous, et je suis certain qu'elle vous informera de cette importante nouvelle."

Le large sourire de l'homme fit presque frissonner le Roi. Mais il n'en montra rien, et lui fit simplement signe de sortir.

Toutefois, il obéit, et Winry fut forcée de se rendre dans la salle de réunion où siégeait le Roi. Elle fut annoncée, et entra lentement, anxieuse au possible. Hohenheim lui sourit gentiment, et l'invita à s'asseoir à sa gauche. La jeune fille préféra s'incliner profondément.

"Vous m'avez demandée, Votre Majesté ?"

"Oui, ma petite. Il paraît que tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire."

Winry devint cramoisie, gênée et terrifiée.

"De... d'important... ? Votre Majesté ?"

"Hm hm"

"Je ne... vois pas ce que... vous voulez dire... Qu'aurai-je d'important à vous apprendre ?"

"Au sujet de mon fils, je suppose."

"Pa... Pardon ?"

Le Roi sourit et il lui releva la tête d'un doigt sous le menton. Elle rougit encore plus ; le regard bienveillant du Roi la fit se sentir coupable.

"Je sais que tu as un faible pour mon fils." annonça-t-il, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. "Mais tu sais aussi qu'il est important pour le Royaume qu'il parte bientôt."

"Je... je sais, oui..."

"Alors, qu'as-tu à me dire à son sujet ?"

En réalité, Hohenheim ne s'attendait absolument pas à la révélation de la jeune fille. Il pensait qu'elle allait lui demander la permission de passer plus de temps avec lui, ou bien le supplier qu'il le fasse rester. Elle ne comprenait pas la situation, et il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Cela faisait partie du marché. Personne ne savait rien, à part Edward, cet homme et lui-même.

Aussi fut-il grandement surpris lorsque Winry éclata en sanglots, et lui annonça en larmes :

"Je suis désolée, Votre Majesté, il s'est enfui, je ne savais pas, ce n'est pas ma faute !!"

Il écarquilla les yeux, et pendant que la petite sanglotait à genoux au sol, il finit par comprendre qu'Edward n'était plus dans sa chambre.

* * *

"Vous !!"

L'homme regarda le Roi furieux, souriant simplement de ce sourire malsain.

"Vous le saviez ! Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informé immédiatement !?"

"Je préférais laisser faire Mademoiselle ici présente ; c'est elle qui a fait la découverte, après tout."

"_Greed_ ! Qu'avez-vous à gagner dans cette histoire !"

"Plus que vous ne le croyez."

Hohenheim se calma quelque peu pour demander : "Cela aura-t-il une incidence quelconque sur notre accord ?"

"Je pense que si vous le retrouvez à temps, il sera inutile de parler de cette petite mésaventure."

"... Merci."

Peu après cette échange, le Roi donna ordre à un groupe de dix soldats, l'élite de son armée, de patrouiller la ville à la recherche du Prince. Il leur montra pour seule information, un minuscule portrait du jeune homme, qu'il conservait dans un médaillon suspendu à son cou.

* * *

_Cinq jours plus tard._

* * *

"Vous allez où, aujourd'hui ?"

Sans le regarder, Roy continua à se préparer et répondit simplement : "En ville."

Maes fronça les sourcils, et siffla :

"Et plus précisément ? Tu comptes l'emmener dans un endroit _romantique_... ?"

"Question romantisme, je pense que je suis servi..."

"Ah bon ??"

Roy ricana : "Tout ce qu'il a à faire là-haut, c'est lire... Je crois que les romans ne manquent pas, dans sa chambre..."

"Ah oui ? Tu as reconnu des choses ?"

"Le coup du coucher de soleil, c'était pas improvisé..."

Maes éclata de rire ; il avait évidemment exigé tous les détails de la soirée "pique-nique", et Roy avait bien fini par lui avouer. Tout cela, bien entendu, sous le nez d'Edward tranquillement allongé sur le lit d'en face, plongé dans un bouquin. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était peut-être à cause de ça que Roy avait autant bafouillé et rougi...

"S'il n'y avait que le coucher de soleil... !" fit Maes avec un sourire en coin, bien décidé à se moquer de lui. Comme prévu, Roy prit des couleurs, et resta résolument dos à son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui commençait légèrement à lui pomper l'air si l'on peut dire...

Effectivement, après le coucher de soleil (et ce qui allait avec) il y avait eu le dîner au restaurant (bien _différent_ des précédents...), et la balade sur le lac, de l'autre côté de la forêt. Oh, ç'avait été une très jolie balade ; le temps était clair, la barque glissait sur l'eau avec délicatesse, et de magnifiques camélias aux grandes fleurs rouges et roses, au-dessus d'iris bordant la rive, leur donnaient un peu d'intimité. Pas étonnant donc, que Roy ait passé la matinée à regarder ailleurs, trop gêné par le regard on-ne-peut-plus expressif du blond en face de lui...

Devant un Maes hilare, Roy préféra sortir, et rejoignit le blond de ses pensées dans le couloir ; ils se sourirent, et quittèrent l'auberge. **(1)**

* * *

Jean Havoc était le meilleur tireur de l'unité d'élite de l'armée du Roi. Sa mission : retrouver le Prince, avec ses hommes. Il avait dirigé l'équipe avec beaucoup de savoir-faire, et opté pour une recherche discrète, déguisés en civils. Il avait séparé ses hommes, et chacun avait fouillé une partie de la ville – c'est-à-dire les quartiers entourant le Palais, où vivaient la plupart des gens aisés. Mais bientôt, ils durent se résoudre à continuer dans les autres quartiers de la ville, mais il était certain que le Prince n'avait pas pu aller dans de tels endroits... C'était bon pour le peuple, pas pour un membre de la famille royale... !

Toutefois, Havoc fut le premier à apprendre qu'Edward avait bel et bien été vu dans le sud de la ville. Il découvrit en quelques jours l'auberge que tenaient les Hugues. Madame Hugues n'étant bien évidemment au courant de rien, et ne soupçonnant pas qu'il s'agissait d'un soldat, lui indiqua aimablement où étaient partis Roy et le blond. Havoc sourit, et repartit à la recherche de ses hommes, à qui il donna ses ordres...

* * *

Le pont fleuri était indéniablement l'endroit préféré d'Edward. À chaque fois qu'il pouvait, il y entraînait Roy pour y passer des heures, à regarder les fleurs multicolores et la rivière s'écouler... Ils étaient assis sur le banc, simplement l'un contre l'autre.

Edward n'était pas vraiment tranquille ; au cours de leur marche jusqu'au pont, il avait vu plusieurs silhouettes semblables autour d'eux, qui manifestement les suivaient. Il poussa un gros soupir.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" fit Roy en baissant les yeux vers lui.

"Hm... Non, tout va bien."

"Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air triste..."

"Roy. Je veux te dire que ces trois semaines avec toi étaient vraiment merveilleuses."

Roy se redressa sur le banc, et le fixa, un peu inquiet : "Merci, mais... Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?"

"Tu as été un hôte très attentionné." sourit gentiment le blond. Roy ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, mais il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment...

"Tu... vas devoir rentrer, c'est ça ?"

"Oui. C'est bizarre, je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi difficile..."

"Tu peux bien rester encore, non ? Après tout, s'il n'y a pas de soldats dans les rues, c'est qu'ils ne savent toujours pas que tu es parti, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Et bien, en fait..."

Deux groupes de silhouettes se déplaçaient de chaque côté de la rivière, en direction du pont. Edward les désigna d'un mouvement de tête, avant de sourire à nouveau tristement.

"Je suis désolé, Roy. J'ai passé des moments très agréables. Merci pour tout."

Roy se leva du banc, plus qu'inquiet : "Comment ça ? Ce sont... !"

Le Prince baissa les yeux. De chaque côté de la passerelle, cinq hommes armés de fusils avancèrent dans leur direction. Roy leva les mains, et jeta un regard presque désespéré au blond.

"Edward..."

L'un des soldats s'approcha, et tendit une large cape à capuche, qu'Edward revêtit docilement. Il s'adressa une dernière fois au brun, qui semblait chercher un moyen de le retenir.

"Ed... s'il-te-plaît."

"Je regrette, Roy."

Et il se détourna, caché sous la capuche, pour suivre le groupe de soldats qui le ramenait au Palais. Roy le regarda partir, le coeur serré.

* * *

Quand il disparut au coin d'une rue, un coup violent sur son crâne le fit tomber à terre ; d'un coup de pied, il fut aplati au sol.

"Que ?!"

L'homme blond au-dessus de lui sourit : "Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'en prend au Prince."

"... Quoi ? Non, je..."

"Garde ta salive ! Tu raconteras tout ça au prêtre quand il viendra te voir avant de te faire fusiller !"

Ils le relevèrent durement, et l'entraînèrent à travers la ville, vers le Palais.

* * *

**(1)** Tout ce paragraphe est _bien sûr_ une référence à "Voyage à Ilix", de Astate. Combien d'entre nous a-t-elle frustrés, avec ce maudit coucher de soleil ?! Oh, et je vous laisse imaginer ce qui s'est passé au restaurant... (non, en fait, il s'est rien passé, Ed avait les jambes trop courtes pour ça. Chuis suicidaire, on dirait... Nan ! Ed ! Pas taper !!)

* * *

_Aha !! Quelle sadique je suis de vous laisser sur une scène pareille !! ¤trop fière¤_

**Et moi alors ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire maintenant ??**

_Ce que tu veux... Quand tu auras le temps..._

**Il est hors de question que je les laisse tuer Roy ! Comment je vais le sauver ??**

_Ça, c'est pas mon problème... ! À vous les commentaires !_


	10. Chap9:1 : Contrat

Chapitre 9.1 : Contrat

**(Kin Yu)**

* * *

Au dernier étage de la tour, dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, Edward marchait sans se presser, les quatre soldats qui l'escortaient semblant plutôt impatients. À un tournant, il trouva son père en train de faire les cents pas, visiblement inquiet ; dès qu'il les vit arriver, il se jeta sur son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"Enfin !!"

Mais aussitôt après, il l'attrapa par les épaules et lui lança un regard furieux.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit !"

"Père, je..."

"Ce n'est pas sa faute, voyons... !"

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers l'homme aux lunettes noires, qui souriait d'un air ravi.

"Greed... Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Le Prince a été trompé, Votre Majesté. Ne criez donc pas après lui..."

"Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire !! Laissez-nous ! Tous !"

Greed s'éloigna vers la chambre du Prince, tandis que les soldats repartaient vers les escaliers. Hohenheim se tourna à nouveau vers son fils.

"Edward... pourquoi ?"

Le blond baissa les yeux. Sa séparation avec Roy avait été plus difficile que prévu, mais il savait qu'il devait rentrer. Mais, vraiment, cela commençait à lui peser...

"Ce n'est pas comme si je risquais grand-chose dehors. Je suis un héros. Et puis, je m'ennuie."

"Mais pourquoi sortir ?! Et sans personne pour te protéger, en plus ! Tu aurais simplement pu m'en parler !"

"Pour m'entendre répondre que c'est trop dangereux ? Que je ne dois prendre aucun risque ? Que l'avenir du Royaume dépend de moi ? Papa, j'en ai assez..."

"... Quoi ??"

Edward se dégagea d'un mouvement des épaules, et avança vers sa chambre.

"Peut-être que je n'ai plus envie de remplir ma part du contrat ! Peut-être que mon propre avenir m'intéresse plus que celui du pays ! Peut-être que j'en ai assez d'être sans cesse cloîtré en haut de cette tour sans jamais voir personne !!"

"Edward, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! Tu sais très bien ce que je..."

"Bien sûr que je le sais." Il soupira et regarda le Roi. "Et tu sais que je le ferais. Mais j'aimerais au moins pouvoir profiter de mes derniers jours de liberté comme je l'entends..."

Hohenheim fixa un instant le regard triste de son fils, puis baissa la tête.

"Je regrette, Edward. Mais c'est trop important pour que je te laisse faire n'importe quoi..."

"Je sais." Le Prince se détourna et poussa la double-porte pour entrer dans sa chambre. "J'aurais juste voulu que tu comprennes..."

La porte se referma dans un souffle. Le Roi resta longtemps à contempler le bois brun, jusqu'à qu'il pousse un gros soupir et quitte la tour.

* * *

Edward s'assit sur son lit, morose. La nuit était tombée. De sa fenêtre, la lune commençait à éclairer la chambre lentement. Sa dispute avec son père l'avait achevé... Il aurait préféré que cela se passe mieux, il aurait voulu pouvoir lui expliquer clairement ce qu'il ressentait. Bien sûr qu'il ne faillirait pas à son devoir. Il avait compris et accepter la décision de son père. Il avait donné sa parole. Mais, vraiment... c'était dur. Surtout après tout ce temps passé avec des gens qu'il considérait comme des amis. Et même un peu plus pour certain...

"Et bien... On broie du noir ?"

Edward sursauta violemment en entendant la voix de l'homme, qui sortit de l'ombre pour avancer vers lui.

"Vous... ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

Greed leva les mains pour le calmer.

"Je viens m'assurer que vous allez bien, Altesse. On ne se fait pas enlever ainsi sans en garder des séquelles."

"... quoi ?"

"Mais je vous assure que tout ira bien mieux quand nous en serons débarrassés."

"Attendez... ! Enlevé ? Je n'ai pas été..."

"C'est normal, après tout ce temps, de prendre parti pour son ravisseur. Mais cela passera, je vous assure."

"Silence !! Je n'ai _pas_ été enlevé ! Je suis sorti seul !"

"Oh... quelle effroyable méprise..."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Et bien... Cet homme semblait si peu coopératif... Nous avons naturellement pensé que..."

"... Que quoi ??"

"Qu'il serait plus judicieux de l'exécuter au lever du soleil."

"QUOI ??"

Edward se leva d'un bond, hors de lui et indigné :

"Et de quel droit jugez-vous de ce genre de choses !! Roy n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais !"

"Ah bon ? Je l'ignorais. Trop tard."

"... quoi ?"

"Il sera fusillé demain à l'aube. Bonne nuit, mon Prince."

Greed sortit avec un grand sourire, laissant le blond s'effondrer sur son lit sous le choc de la nouvelle. L'homme referma soigneusement la porte à clé, et s'éloigna dans le couloir en la faisant tourner autour de son doigt, sifflotant d'un air ravi.

* * *

La nuit était très avancée. La lune fut masquée par quelques nuages pendant un instant ; instant où une silhouette invisible sauta par-dessus la grille qui fermait l'accès au pont-levis. Elle se déplaça silencieusement à travers les rues de la ville, jusqu'à un quartier non loin du marché ; à l'arrière de l'auberge des Hugues, elle grimpa le mur jusqu'à une fenêtre encore éclairée.

Par petits coups, elle frappa au carreau.

Maes se redressa aussitôt, et alla écarter les rideaux d'un geste sec. Écarquillant les yeux, il l'ouvrit bien vite pour laisser entrer Edward, qui se débarrassa de sa capuche d'un mouvement de tête.

"Maes, il faut que je te..."

Une violente gifle l'interrompit. Sonné, il recula de quelques pas, pour croiser le regard meurtrier de l'homme.

"_Toi... !!_ Comment oses-tu revenir après ce que tu as fait !!"

"Maes... je..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens encore faire ici !! Ça ne te suffit pas que Roy soit en prison à l'heure qu'il est ?!"

"... je suis désolé..."

Hugues se tut en voyant le bond baisser la tête, les yeux humides.

"... je suis désolé... je n'ai jamais voulu ça... je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi mal..."

Il s'adoucit devant les pleurs du Prince ; mais il était toujours furieux contre lui.

"Roy est en danger, maintenant... Il sera tué demain matin !"

"C'est pour ça que je suis venu... S'il-vous-plaît... Aidez-moi."

"À quoi... ?"

"Je vais aller libérer Roy."

* * *

**Mon dieu... c'est tellement court...**

_Et pas qu'un peu !_

**Je suis vraiment désolée...**

_Est-ce que ça mérite même un commentaire... ? ;)_


	11. Chap9:2 : Opération Sauvetage

Chapitre 9:2 : Opération sauvetage

**(Kin Yu)**

* * *

Peu après le départ du Prince, deux silhouettes sombres se glissaient à présent dans la cour du Palais. Rapidement, elles se déplacèrent sans bruit jusqu'à une tour un peu à l'écart ; à l'intérieur, un escalier de pierre menait dans les sous-sols du domaine, vers les cachots. Edward conduisit Hugues à travers les dédales des couloirs ; ils arrivèrent bientôt à une pièce éclairée, d'où s'élevaient des voix. Une grave, sérieuse et mauvaise, l'autre qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle de Roy ; peu après, la discussion s'acheva, et un homme de haute stature en soutane brune sortit de la pièce. Cachés dans un angle de mur, Edward et Maes attendirent patiemment que le prêtre s'éloigne ; puis le prince sortit une flasque de sa poche et annonça :

"Attends une seconde."

Maes le retint d'une main, agrippant la petite bouteille :

"Hé là... ! C'est pas le moment pour une buverie !"

"Je ne vais pas boire ça ! Ce n'est pas de l'alcool, c'est une drogue... Laisse-moi m'occuper des gardes."

Le blond s'éloigna dans le couloir, jusqu'aux soldats qui montaient la garde devant la porte verrouillée ; Hugues le regarda de loin les accoster, puis leur présenter la flasque, à laquelle ils burent avec un grand sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'écroulaient sur le sol humide, complètement assommés ; Edward lui fit signe d'approcher, avant de se pencher sur les gardes pour trouver les clés.

Hugues le rejoignit en silence, attrapa le trousseau de clés en métal, et les essaya une par une pour ouvrir la porte. A la troisième, ils entendirent le déclic. Aussitôt ils poussèrent la porte ; en face d'eux, Roy souleva la tête, stupéfait de les voir.

"Co... comment ??"

"Chut, pas le temps de te raconter, on se sauve... !" marmonna Hugues en trouvant la clé pour ouvrir les chaînes qui retenaient son ami au mur. Dès qu'il fut libre, Roy suivit docilement les deux autres vers la sortie.

Aucune mauvaise rencontre ne vint les empêcher de ressortir du domaine. Dès qu'ils eurent passé le pont-levis, ils rejoignirent rapidement l'auberge.

* * *

Dans la nuit noire qui les protégeait, ils ne virent bien évidemment pas la silhouette du haut de la chambre du Prince, qui les observait avec un sourire.

* * *

Une fois en sécurité dans sa chambre, Roy se laissa tomber sur son lit.

"Et bien... si je m'attendais ! Je croyais sincèrement que j'allais mourir demain matin..."

"Comme si j'allais laisser mon meilleur ami entre les mains de ces brutes !" rit Maes en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule du noiraud.

Roy rit à son tour, et tourna le regard vers Edward.

"Mon Prince..."

"Je t'ai dit de pas m'appeler comme ça..." marmonna-t-il vaguement, détournant les yeux.

"Ed... Merci... !"

"Non. C'est ma faute si tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation. C'était la moindre des choses."

"Mais non, voyons. Tu n'y es pour rien.."

"Si. Je n'aurai pas dû m'enfuir, et encore moins vous rencontrer. Je vous ai mis en danger. Alors maintenant..."

Il esquissa un mouvement pour sortir de la chambre, mais Roy se leva vite pour lui prendre la main.

"Voyons, Edward... !"

"Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé ! Vraiment ! Il vaut bien mieux que je m'en aille maintenant... !"

"Ed, arrête !"

Roy le tourna vers lui, l'attrapant par les épaules, et planta son regard dans le sien.

"Reste. Il est tard. Tu ne devrais pas ressortir à cette heure..."

"Non ! Je regrette, Roy, sincèrement. Tout ce temps passé ensemble était merveilleux, mais... je ne peux pas... Je n'ai pas le choix..."

"Bien sûr que si !"

Et pour le convaincre de rester, Roy se pencha sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement. Edward répondit aussitôt au baiser, de petites larmes commençant à couler ; il leva les bras pour enlacer l'homme, et Roy posa les mains autour de son visage. A mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient, il caressa lentement les joues rondes du pouce, provoquant un soupir d'envie de la part du blond ; il passa une main sur sa nuque, voulant le rapprocher de lui.

Le baiser prit fin soudainement, quand Roy se redressa par surprise, sentant quelque chose sous ses doigts. Edward rouvrit les yeux, la bouche ouverte.

"... Quoi ?"

Sans répondre, le jeune homme souleva sa natte blonde, le faisant se crisper.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Arrête... Roy, je..."

"Je veux des réponses... ! Dis-moi ce que tu caches !"

"Roy, non... je ne..."

Malgré ses faibles protestations, Edward se laissa faire quand Roy l'attrapa par le bras pour le retourner ; il dégagea la nuque du garçon, et écarquilla les yeux.

"... Maes ! Viens voir ça... !"

Le brun à lunettes avança dans le dos de son ami, et resta lui aussi figé de surprise.

"C'est... l'ouroboros... !"

"Le symbole de l'armée de Xing... Edward... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce tatouage ??"

Comme le blond était dos à eux, les deux jeunes gens ne virent pas les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Pour toute réponse, le Prince eut un mouvement brusque des épaules pour se dégager, et se rua hors de la pièce, fuyant vers le Palais. Roy en resta médusé, sentant poindre en lui un amer sentiment de trahison...

* * *

**Encore assez court. La deuxième partie du chapitre 9.**

_J'hésite sur qui est la silhouette du haut de la tour..._

**Tu vas te venger pour le coup de l'escalade du troisième chapitre ? "frissonne"**

_Qui sait... ?_

**Bon... En attendant ma punition, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus.**


	12. Chap10 : La Marque

Chapitre 10 : La Marque

_(Matsuyama)_

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours depuis qu'Edward avait permis à Roy de s'échapper de prison. Il n'avait plus quitter sa chambre depuis, plongé dans un roman ou perdu dans la contemplation de la ville, accoudé à sa fenêtre. Le fait que Roy sache, ou du moins ait à présent une idée de ce qui se passait, le rendait malheureux au plus haut point, sans qu'il puisse vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi.

* * *

Une semaine avant son anniversaire, un soir, son père vint le voir à sa chambre.

"Papa... Qu'est-ce que... ?"

"J'ai reçu un message. Te concernant."

"Oh..."

Il reporta tristement son attention sur le paysage. Hohenheim soupira. Il ne savait pas tout, mais voir son fils dans cet état ne lui plaisait pas. Hésitant, il approcha de la fenêtre pour le rejoindre, et tendit le message en question. Edward y jeta un oeil, mais ne le prit pas.

"Le voyage va prendre combien de temps ?"

"... Pour que tu arrives le bon jour, je dirais six. Six jours de voyage."

"C'est long..."

"Tu ne pars pas seul."

"Hum..."

"J'ai... demandé à Winry de te préparer tes affaires. Si tu veux emporter quelque chose de particulier, tu peux, bien sûr..."

"Non..."

Le silence s'installa, pesant. Le regard vide de l'adolescent lui faisait mal au coeur ; si seulement il avait pu trouver une solution... Le Roi soupira, puis, dans une idée soudaine, se pencha à l'oreille de son fils :

"Puisque tu pars demain matin, peut-être que tu aurais envie de t'amuser d'ici-là ?"

Edward tourna vers lui un visage surpris ; Hohenheim sourit en passant une main dans les mèches dorées du garçon.

"Une dernière nuit. Qu'en dis-tu ?"

Le petit sourire de son fils lui servit de réponse. Edward regarda à nouveau le paysage, et la ville.

"Edward..."

Sans qu'il s'y attende, son père le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Il ne bougea pas, surpris.

"Je regrette... Je n'ai pu te protéger, et maintenant... Je suis tellement désolé..."

"Papa... je sais tout ça... J'ai donné ma parole."

"Ce n'était pas à toi de faire cela... Je m'en veux..."

"Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger ton pays et ton peuple. C'était la meilleure décision..."

"Pas au détriment de ta propre vie. C'est ignoble, mais je n'ai pas su trouver un moyen d'y remédier... Est-ce que tu sauras me pardonner... ?"

"Papa ! Je suis le Prince. C'est aussi mon devoir envers le peuple de consentir à certains sacrifices. C'est le seul qu'on me demande de faire. J'y obéirai... !"

Hohenheim poussa un profond soupir, le coeur déchiré.

"Tu es aussi courageux que ta mère... Si elle pouvait te voir aujourd'hui..." Edward baissa la tête, gêné. "Je suis sincère. Tu es quelqu'un de fort, mon fils. J'ai confiance en toi."

Le yeux humides, le blond se détourna vers sa chambre, rentrant. Son père le suivit gentiment.

"Bon ! Maintenant, je vais retourner travailler. Je te laisse le message, il t'est adressé... Et... si tu veux aller faire tour... vas-y."

Le Roi sortit de la pièce ; au moment de refermer la porte derrière lui, il lança d'un ton de conversation :

"Et il est évident que les décisions de ce Greed n'ont aucune valeur dans _mon_ royaume... !"

Edward se tourna vivement vers lui, mais la porte s'était déjà refermée. Un grand sourire soulagé étira ses lèvres.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Silencieusement, une petite silhouette se glissa par la fenêtre à l'intérieur de la chambre, et se dirigea lentement vers le seul lit occupé. Elle s'installa aux côtés du dormeur, et ôta doucement sa capuche.

Edward sourit. Roy était paisiblement endormi, et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait réveillé à une heure pareille... Au lieu de cela, il s'allongea sur le bord du lit, son visage en face de celui du brun, calme et tranquille. Son souffle régulier lui chatouillait le visage, mais il ne se détourna pas ; il observait ses traits fins, ses mèches noires comme la nuit qui tombaient négligemment sur l'oreiller, et devant ses yeux. D'une main délicate, il les écarta, écoutant sa respiration. Ses propres battements de coeur semblaient résonner dans la pièce. Il reposa sa main, ses yeux se remplissant lentement de larmes.

"... je suis désolé..." chuchota-t-il. "... je ne t'oublierai jamais... est-ce que tu peux me promettre la même chose... ?... je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parler de fidélité entre nous, mais... j'aimerai vraiment... que tu ne m'oublies pas... Roy..."

Il ne reçut bien sûr aucune réponse.

Au bout d'un long moment passé à contempler le jeune homme, Edward se redressa doucement, essuyant ses yeux d'une manche. Il se pencha tout aussi délicatement, et déposa un léger baiser au coin des lèvres du dormeur.

Puis il s'éloigna, et trouva sur le bureau un papier et un crayon ; il se mit alors à écrire, le plus silencieusement possible.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut quand Roy daigna sortir de son lit. Il n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse, comme tous les jours depuis qu'Edward était parti en courant ce soir-là, sans lui répondre. Hugues tentait de plaisanter en lui faisant des remarques sur les jeunes filles qui passaient à l'auberge, mais il y restait sourd. Il était déprimé, et personne ne lui rendrait le sourire aussi facilement qu'en parlant de filles... !

Pourtant, ce matin-là, quelque chose attira son regard, détournant son attention du petit blond qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Un carré de papier blanc, sur sa table de nuit. Avec le soleil qui envahissait la chambre, il semblait luire... Il tendit une main et attrapa la feuille, pliée en quatre ; il la déplia d'un geste et lut rapidement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise à mesure qu'il avançait dans la lecture de la lettre...

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

Dans le petit salon, devant un feu de cheminée qui brûlait allègrement, emplissant la pièce d'une chaleur bienveillante, assis dans deux fauteuils, l'un en face de l'autre, les deux adultes discutaient. La tension qui régnait depuis le début de la conversation se faisant de plus en plus ressentir, en particulier par le petit blondinet, assis au sol, en tailleur, devant les jambes de son père.

Il ne saisissait pas tout de ce que disaient les adultes, mais son père était clairement en colère, et la jeune femme, en face de lui, souriait et sa voix était menaçante. Ils parlaient d'Amestris, et de Xing ; ils parlaient d'économie, de commerce, de problèmes... ; le mot "menace" fut bel et bien prononcé, mais Edward ne leva pas la tête. Il ne montra rien de ce qu'il pensait de la situation ; son père lui avait bien dit de se taire, en échange de sa présence avec eux. Le ton s'éleva d'un cran, la tension de même, et il sentait presque physiquement son père se crisper derrière lui ; il entendit le cuir du fauteuil grincer quand il se redressa, laissant éclater un grand : "NON !!" dans le petit salon...

Un long silence suivit. Mais Edward ne leva pas la tête. Son père lui avait dit de se taire.

Alors, la jeune femme aux cheveux noires s'était redressée à son tour, avait souri et dit :

"Lui, ou la guerre."

Edward n'avait pas bien compris. Par la suite, elle lui expliqua plus clairement. Son père s'était effondré, visiblement déçu, ou piégé, ou très triste... Il ne sut pas bien comprendre son geste de défaite, lui si fort, droit et fier dans l'adversité, tel qu'il le connaissait...

Puis la jeune femme s'était levée, et approchée de lui. Elle avait posé la main sur sa nuque. Il avait hurlé de frayeur en sentant la brûlure sur sa peau. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde, au bout de laquelle il se retrouva dans les bras de son père, bien serré et réconforté. Puis _elle_ était partie, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en rappelant : "Ainsi vous tiendrez votre promesse... ! À moins que vous ne teniez à voir votre pays rasé..." Un rire ironique, et elle était partie.

* * *

Roy n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Un tel fardeau... un tel secret sur ses épaules... Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait rien voulu lui dire...

Une foule de sentiments se succédèrent à la lecture de cette lettre : la surprise, l'incrédulité, le dégoût, la colère, la honte... honte de ne pas avoir compris qu'avec un tel poids sur le dos, Edward ne pouvait bien évidemment pas rester... Il était le Prince... Mais...

Il froissa le papier d'un geste rageur.

... C'était injuste ! Il n'allait pas le laisser se marier avec une vielle peau, toute reine qu'elle soit ! Il le ramènerait !

* * *

_YEAH !! Une heure pour écrire ça ! Et hop ! Haha !_

**Hum... un chapitre écrit à la va-vite... je me demande ce que ça vaut...**

_Toi ta bouche. _

**En tout cas, c'est bien ce que j'avais deviné. C'est Hohenheim qui était à la fenêtre de la tour... moi je pensais à Greed, et maintenant, ça ne tourne pas comme je veux...**

_Bien. Fait !_

**Mauvaise...**

_Bon, il faut finir, parce qu'à ce rythme, les commentaires débiles seront plus longs que le chapitre..._

**Ça c'est pas difficile.**

_Mais ta boucheuh !_

**"soupire"... Vous lui laisserez bien quelques reviews, hum ?**


	13. Transition

Transition_(parce qu'on peut vraiment pas appeler ça un chapitre)_ : Xing

_(Matsuyama)_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout était prêt pour le départ ; les bagages avaient été chargées dans la diligence, deux soldats désignés pour accompagner le Prince, les chevaux piaffaient d'impatience. Edward avança lentement jusqu'à la porte ouverte que lui tenait le cocher. Il portait une tenue simple, composée d'un pantalon et d'une chemise de soie fine, des chaussures de cuir, et un petit sac en bandoulière contenant quelques romans. Il s'arrêta devant la voiture, et leva la tête vers le Palais.

Son père s'avança vers lui.

"… Edward..."

"Oui, Père. Adieu."

Contre toute attente, de grosses larmes s'échappèrent des yeux du Roi ; Edward en fut le premier surpris. Il sourit gentiment.

"Papa..."

Ils s'étreignirent un moment, avant de se séparer, et le Prince monta dans la voiture. Le cocher referma la porte, essuyant une larme furtive d'un petit mouchoir, puis grimpa à sa place, et fit claquer le fouet dans les airs. Les chevaux partirent, la diligence s'ébranla, et toute la petite foule regroupée dans la cour eut de grands signes de la main, pleurant mais souriant en même temps, faisant leurs adieux au Prince qui s'en allait les sauver de la guerre... Quant au Roi, il regarda la voiture partir, simplement, puis remonta dans ses appartements sans un mot ni un regard.

* * *

Le voyage dura six jours ; la traversée d'Amestris s'effectua sans problème, si ce n'était l'ennui mortel dont le Prince fut victime, ses quelques romans vite inutiles... Les deux soldats dans la diligence à ses côtés tentaient bien de lui faire la conversation, tâchant probablement de le réconforter. Edward leur était reconnaissant de tant de sollicitude, même s'ils étaient maladroits, mais le sentiment de nostalgie, d'infinie tristesse qui lui comprimait le coeur n'allait pas disparaître avec de simples bavardages...

L'arrivée à la frontière fut un épisode un peu plus mouvementé ; après avoir passé la région désertique qui séparait les deux pays, ils furent accueillis, dans le premier petit village de Xing, par un groupe de soldats venu les escorter jusqu'à la capitale ; il fallut tous leurs talents aux deux gardes du Prince pour convaincre leurs homologues xinois de les laisser continuer à accompagner leur maître.

Malgré l'ambiance tendue qui régnait depuis qu'il avait passé la frontière, Edward trouva tout de même à s'émerveiller sur les paysages vraiment différents de ceux qu'il connaissait ; passé le désert, Xing était une contrée verdoyante aux reliefs marqués, qui s'atténuèrent à mesure qu'ils approchaient du centre du pays.

La capitale était resplendissante, malgré la nuit tombante ; partout les décorations colorées envahissaient les rues, l'extérieur des maisons, les gens sortaient pour acclamer l'arrivée de la diligence, à bord de laquelle, Edward, caché par le rideau qui pendait à la portière, observait tout ce remue-ménage avec une appréhension grandissante...

* * *

Devant les marches conduisant au Palais de Xing, la voiture s'arrêta ; le cocher joua des poings pour pouvoir ouvrir la portière à _son_ Prince ; les soldats xinois formèrent une sorte d'aller d'honneur jusqu'aux marches, à l'intérieur de laquelle avança Edward, tête haute, dignement, comme on le lui avait enseigné. En haut du court escalier, se tenait une femme, élancée, vêtue d'une longue robe noire moulante au décolleté plongeant, sa crinière noire cascadant dans son dos. Elle l'accueillit d'un grand sourire réjoui.

"Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Xing, Votre Altesse. J'espère que vous apprécierez la petite fête donnée dès demain à l'occasion de notre mariage... !"

Elle tendit une main pour l'inviter à entrer. Edward garda un visage impassible, et marcha à sa suite ; mais intérieurement, il aurait pleuré de désespoir...

* * *

_Très court. TROP court. Petit passage rapide pour passer rapidement à la suite ;)_

**La suite, c'est moi !**

_Enfin le chapitre qui a décidé du rating de cette fic !_

**"..."**

_Quoi ?_

**Tu étais vraiment obligée de gâcher le suspence ?**

_Avec le rating marqué dès le début, pourquoi tu crois qu'ils suivent cette fic... ? C'est LE chapitre qu'ils attendent..._

**Justement ! Ç'aurait été la surprise... !**

_C'est qu'elle y croit en plus..._

**Sans coeur !**

_Naïve... !_

**"bouh"...**

_"la laisse bouder dans son coin" Des commentaires ? Pour l'encourager ;)_


	14. Chap11 : Bon Anniversaire !

Chapitre 11 : Bon Anniversaire !

**(Kin Yu)**

* * *

Aussitôt arrivé, Edward fut conduit dans ses appartements, la Reine préférant apparemment se faire admirer de ses sujets... Le blond secoua la tête de dégoût, et suivit le domestique (ferait-il mieux de dire esclave ?) jusqu'à une pièce qui semblait être sa nouvelle chambre. Il congédia le petit homme d'un geste, et visita le reste ; une salle d'eau, un bureau avec une bibliothèque à moitié vide, un salon adjacent à la chambre. Il soupira en s'asseyant sur le grand lit, et regarda par la fenêtre. La vue donnait sur un immense jardin ; le reste de la ville était visible au loin, d'où montaient des sons de musique et de fête. Les soldats d'Amestris arrivèrent un instant plus tard, déposant ses bagages au pied du lit.

"Votre Altesse... ?"

"Oui, Lieutenant Havoc ?"

"Nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous escorter jusqu'ici... mais..."

"Vous pouvez rentrer, alors."

"Non."

Edward tourna la tête vers le grand blond, qui inspira profondément avant de demander :

"Laissez-nous rester ici avec vous !"

Les deux soldats s'agenouillèrent sur le sol marbré, attendant sa réponse. Edward était surpris ; d'où pouvait leur venir une telle loyauté à son égard... ? Il sourit doucement.

"Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, je ne vous en empêcherai pas."

"Merci, Votre Altesse !"

"Non... merci à vous..."

Havoc se redressa, et déclara d'un ton enjoué :

"Olivia et moi-même veillerons à ce que rien ne vous arrive ici ! Vous pouvez nous faire confiance !"

"Merci... !" Edward laissa échapper un petit rire. Au moins, il était sûr qu'il ne risquait rien... !

* * *

La nuit passa un peu trop vite pour le Prince.

Au loin, les bruits de la fête résonnaient, jusque dans le Palais même, et il trouvait cela un peu déplacé de commencer à célébrer la cérémonie alors que celle-ci n'avait même pas encore eu lieu...

Havoc et Olivia avaient élu domicile dans le salon, où ils s'étaient installés une sorte de lits de camp, afin de rester constamment aux côtés de leur maître.

La nuit passa trop vite, et quand le soleil commença à inonder la pièce, Edward avait fini par s'endormir.

* * *

Il fut réveillé en début d'après-midi par Havoc, qui le secouait en ayant l'air de croire sa dernière heure venue... Edward se redressa, lui faisant signe qu'il n'était pas fâché contre lui, et vit Olivia à la porte, qui semblait retenir quelqu'un de manière très persuasive...

Il se dépêcha de se lever et de s'habiller, puis demanda à Olivia de s'écarter ; une jeune femme entra, tout aussi imposante que la blonde, mais plus petite.

"Votre Altesse doit se préparer, voici vos vêtements que nous avons fait pour vous."

Elle déposa le tout sur le lit, et ressortit, lançant au passage un regard meurtrier à Olivia, qui lui répondit de la même façon. Une fois la porte refermée à clé, Edward s'approcha de la tenue, sentant ce sentiment de tristesse l'envahir plus violemment que jamais...

"Mon Prince ?"

"Oui, Havoc ?"

"... Pouvons-nous vous aider en quoi que ce soit ?"

Il regarda les deux soldats au garde-à-vous devant lui, et réussit à se composer un sourire rassurant.

"Tout va bien. Je me change, et j'y vais."

* * *

Un peu plus tard.

Devant les petites marches qui menaient aux deux trônes, posés côte-à-côte au fond de l'immense salle, le vieil homme en tenue blanche officielle, débitait son texte qu'il connaissait par cœur ; à ses pieds, à genoux au sol, la Reine et le Prince, et derrière eux la foule rassemblée dans la salle pour l'occasion. La pièce était outrageusement décorée, les couleurs vives très peu appropriées pour un mariage (mais cela, c'était la pensée d'Edward). Edward qui gardait la tête baissée, les yeux rivés au sol marbré qui semblait composer tout le Palais. À un moment, la Reine lui donna un léger coup de coude ; il releva les yeux, et vit qu'elle le fixait impatiemment ; il déglutit et hocha la tête. Elle sourit fièrement, et le vieil homme tendit les bras vers la foule, sans doute pour signifier qu'ils étaient officiellement mariés...

Le reste de la journée fut consacrée à la fête. À tout moment, Edward devait supporter les petites gens qui venaient le féliciter dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, s'incliner devant lui, vouloir absolument lui serrer la main...

La Reine, elle, ne le quittait pas une seconde, s'assurant de l'avoir toujours à son bras...

Les heures s'écoulèrent très lentement pour le Prince (car il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il avait beau être officiellement Roi, il n'aurait aucun droit sur le pays) ; l'ennui, la tristesse, le remord, le désespoir de plus en plus poignant, il se sentait tout simplement misérable... Il n'aimait pas cette ambiance, ce décor, ces gens qui se succédaient sous ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas être là.

Dans la soirée, vint le repas de noces ; bizarrement, presque toute la population de la capitale y assista. Cela ne semblait pas déplaire à la Reine, qui souriait d'un air ravi et fier, et adressait régulièrement des gestes de la main à des gens qu'Edward était sûr qu'elle n'avait même jamais vus...

* * *

Puis la nuit tomba, et le Palais redevint lentement silencieux, à mesure que le tumulte de la fête s'éloignait dans les rues de la ville. La Reine entraîna alors Edward jusqu'à ses appartements ; il découvrit chaque pièce, qu'elle prenait soin de lui présenter en détails (ce qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais enfin...)... en revanche, il comprit quand ils entrèrent dans la dernière pièce.

La chambre royale.

Il déglutit, mais ne parvint pas à chasser cette boule d'angoisse qui se formait dans sa gorge...

La pièce était très grande, éclairée par la lumière de la lune, passant par une baie vitrée qui couvrait tout le mur de gauche ; à droite, une porte qui menait à la salle d'eau ; une haute armoire trônait à droite de cette porte, et un immense tapis rond recouvrait le marbre du sol ; et puis, au centre, en face de la porte d'entrée, le lit...

"Alors, mon Prince ?"

La Reine était aux anges. Elle avait attendu cet instant depuis dix ans, et il était enfin là ! Tout à elle... ! Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on la surnommait "Lust"...

Elle lui prit doucement la main, et l'entraîna dans la chambre, bavardant. Des bavardages inutiles et sans intérêt, mais elle le voulait pour elle, donc il devait rester calme...

Le blond se laissa guider jusqu'au pied du lit, et ne résista pas quand elle l'obligea lentement à s'allonger dessus. Il était de dos sur la couverture, les jambes dans le vide.

Edward commençait vraiment à angoisser ; cette situation ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'en sortir...

Lust dégrafa lentement la veste blanche très moulante qu'elle avait porté pour la cérémonie ; dessous, un chemisier, blanc également, sous lequel on devinait aisément sa poitrine plutôt imposante. Elle ôta ensuite la longue traîne de dentelle, au-dessus qu'une simple jupe, qu'elle envoya voler dans la pièce d'un coup de pied, puis approcha du blond avec un sourire gourmand.

Edward se raidit quand elle grimpa au-dessus de lui, s'asseyant à cheval sur son bassin, les paumes sur son torse. Le sourire de la femme s'élargit à cette réaction, et elle s'installa un peu mieux, dans un mouvement lascif qui fit frémir l'adolescent. Puis elle leva les mains, et commença très lentement à déboutonner son chemiser.

Edward écarquilla les yeux ; s'il n'avait pas compris avant, à présent, il en était sûr. Sa respiration s'accéléra ; il ne savait pas quoi faire ; il ne voulait pas faire ça – pas avec cette femme... ! Quand elle écarta les pans de son chemisier – dévoilant par-là même qu'elle ne portait rien dessous... - il ferma hermétiquement les yeux, les joues rouges ; cela lui attira un petit rire de circonstance de la part de la femme au-dessus de lui...

Soudain, il sentit à nouveau ses mains sur lui, à travers sa chemise. Dans un réflexe, il leva les siennes pour les écarter, mais ses poignets furent pris au piège ; la voix chantante de la Reine souffla à son oreille – signe qu'elle était _un peu_ trop près :

"Allons, allons... Nous sommes mariés, non ?..."

Il prit une inspiration paniquée.

Elle avait posé _sa_ main sur... !

Il voulut reculer aussitôt, mais la poigne de la femme était étonnamment forte. Elle lui écarta patiemment les doigts qu'il profite mieux de sa peau.

Edward gémit en volant se dégager à nouveau, mais elle l'en empêcha encore une fois, bougeant sensuellement pour qu'il la caresse. Elle se pencha à son oreille, s'écrasant sur lui, en voyant qu'il avait détourné la tête, le visage crispé.

"Allez, chaton... tu es à moi, maintenant..."

"... s'... s'il-vous-plaît... je... veux pas..."

"Mais ce n'est pas à toi de vouloir, tu l'as compris, n'est-ce pas ? Ouvre les yeux..."

"... non !"

Sans y faire attention, elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou ; Edward se mit à se débattre plus violemment, mais elle lui maintint les poignets au-dessus de la tête, ses hanches se mouvant contre lui ; il gémit. Il était coincé.

Il ne voulait pas ça. Pas avec l'impression d'être forcé... Pas comme ça... Pas avec elle...

Les larmes se mirent à couler...

* * *

Un bruit sourd lui parvint vaguement, et soudain, le poids de la femme sur lui disparut. Le bruit d'une chute ; il rouvrit les yeux sous la surprise, et se redressa vivement.

Lust était à la droite du lit, visiblement inconsciente ; debout, devant lui, un homme vêtu de l'uniforme militaire xinois (casque, veston et cuissardes), une batte en bois à la main, le souffle court.

Edward, toujours assis, la bouche légèrement ouverte de stupeur, fixa le soldat un moment, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci attrape sa main :

"Viens !"

Sur le coup, Edward suivit le mouvement et se leva, mais il tira en arrière ensuite.

"Qui êtes-vous !?"

L'homme se tourna vers lui dans un geste impatient, et souleva le casque clair qui lui cachait le haut du visage... :

"... ROY !"

"Bien sûr que c'est moi... !"

Edward en resta pantois, bien que, intérieurement, il était infiniment soulagé.

"Mais que... tu... comment... ?"

"Je t'ai suivi. Tu crois que j'allais te laisser te marier avec cette _femme_ ?"

Ils tournèrent la tête vers le corps à moitié dénudée de la Reine.

"Est-ce qu'elle est... ?"

"Morte ? Je veux même pas savoir. Allez, viens ! Il faut filer d'ici !"

Roy le tira à sa suite, et ils sortirent rapidement de la chambre.

* * *

A peine furent-ils sortis de la pièce qu'un cri strident retentit ; visiblement, Roy n'avait pas frappé assez fort - ou alors elle était très résistante... Ils accélérèrent, en même temps que des bruits de course venaient de derrière eux, provenant des soldats alertés. Ils traversèrent les couloirs, malgré les nombreuses bifurcations, entendant au loin les hurlements de la Reine qui ordonnait qu'on les retrouve.

Edward s'épuisait ; la journée avait été longue, et Roy courait plus vite que lui, malgré sa main serrant fortement la sienne. Il finit par tirer sur son bras, lui faisant signe de s'arrêter ; Roy inspecta rapidement autour d'eux, avant d'ouvrir une porte et de s'y engouffrer, le Prince à sa suite. Aussitôt qu'il en franchit le seuil, Edward se retrouva plaqué contre la porte, Roy devant lui la maintenant refermée.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, entendant indistinctement les bruits de pas des soldats qui fouillaient le Palais. Ils passèrent devant la porte, mais la voyant fermée à clé, ils n'insistèrent pas et s'éloignèrent.

En chœur, Edward et Roy soufflèrent de soulagement. Le brun posa son front contre le bois froid, pendant que le blond se nichait dans son cou ; il leur fallut encore un long moment avant de reprendre une respiration normale.

* * *

Ils se redressèrent en même temps, plongeant dans le regard de l'autre. Puis Roy se pencha vers le Prince et l'embrassa avec passion ; Edward l'enlaça aussitôt et répondit au baiser avec ardeur. L'échange dura, alors qu'ils se serraient un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, heureux de se retrouver ; quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, le regard que Roy lui lança fit frémir le blond. Mais c'était une sensation bien agréable comparée à plus tôt...

Roy le ré-embrassa, happant ses lèvres pour les relâcher avant de recommencer aussitôt ; dans le même temps, Edward leva les mains pour lui ôter le casque couleur sable et le laissa tomber à terre, puis passa les bras autour de son cou. Peu après, les mains du brun descendirent de ses épaules sur ses hanches, provoquant un frisson dans le corps du garçon ; dans des gestes lents et mesurés, il releva doucement la chemise d'apparat pour frôler la peau douce et chaude du Prince, qui gémit entre ses lèvres. Aussitôt, Edward baissa les mains sur les bras de l'homme, et commença à dégrafer le veston de cuir coloré, découvrant peu à peu son torse musclé, qu'il parcourut d'une main maladroite mais audacieuse. Roy sourit contre ses lèvres, avant de dériver lentement vers sa joue, puis son cou... Il frissonna à nouveau en sentant la langue du brun lui chatouiller la peau.

"... R... Roy..."

Celui-ci releva la tête de son cou pour le regarder, un sourire inquiet aux lèvres.

"Oui ?"

"... je..."

Mais il ne put rien dire ; au lieu de cela, il attrapa ce sourire d'un baiser aussi passionné que le premier. Le sourire de Roy s'élargit, et il termina de déboutonner la chemise du blond. Rapidement, leurs mains se mirent à parcourir la peau de l'autre, se rapprochant autant qu'il était possible sans gêner leurs mouvements.

Leurs lèvres toujours scellées, Edward sentit les bras de Roy se refermer autour de lui, pour le décoller de la porte et le guider doucement au sol ; avec maladresse, ils réussirent à s'installer à peu près convenablement, sans cesser de s'embrasser par à-coups. Une fois à genoux l'un en face de l'autre, le blond entre ses jambes, Roy passa un bras dans son dos pour l'allonger lentement, les mains du garçon perdues dans ses cheveux courts qu'il semblait beaucoup apprécier. Le contact du marbre froid fit frissonner Edward, aussi tenta-t-il de se cambrer pour y échapper, se rapprochant de l'homme à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui ; Roy en sourit, mais posa une main sur le torse du blond, le poussant en arrière pour l'allonger correctement. Edward gémit de l'inconfort de sa situation, mais aussitôt que Roy l'embrassa, il cessa d'y penser, et se colla à lui en l'enlaçant fortement. De son côté, l'homme commença à le caresser délicatement, sentant sa peau parcourue de petits frissons de plaisir ; le garçon ne se priva pas pour lui rendre la pareille, passant les mains dans son dos, sur son visage pour l'embrasser, sur ses hanches pour le rapprocher toujours plus...

**_[passage MA censuré, allez lire ce chapitre en entier sur mon forum, merci]_**

Ils reprirent lentement leur respiration, puis l'homme se dégagea et s'allongea sur le corps du blond, qui l'entoura de ses bras, poussant un soupir de bien-être. De longues minutes passèrent, jusqu'à ce que Roy retrouve suffisamment de souffle pour chuchoter à l'oreille du Prince, qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir :

"Au fait... Ed..."

"… han... ?"

"Bon anniversaire... !"

* * *

_3,761 mots O-O ! _

**Héhé...**

_C'est pas possible, y a un truc, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?_

**"..."**

_Tsss... Reviews O-BLI-GA-TOI-RES !_


	15. Chap12 : Départ en guerre

_Je tiens à m'exuser pour le retard. Ce chapitre aurait pu être publié bien plus tôt, mais ayant traversé une période émotionnellement difficile pour moi, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire des niaiseries... Et puis, pour ma défense, j'ai essayé de continuer un peu "Voyage" aussi, mais les scènes d'action, c'est vraiment pas mon truc... J'ai fini, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Départ en guerre

_(Matsuyama)_

Le lendemain soir, après le départ du Prince.

Après être sorti de la cour du Palais, Hugues raccompagna son amie chez elle, celle-ci s'accrochant à son bras, un mouchoir contre ses yeux. Il lui serra la main tendrement pour la réconforter, et elle lui offrit un petit sourire reconnaissant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas... Roy est parti le chercher. Je suis sûr qu'il réussira."

Gracia hocha la tête, un peu amusée de l'assurance avec laquelle Maes croyait en son ami. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la boutique de son père ; celui-ci l'attendait, lui aussi profondément triste. Il sourit à Hugues, qui se sentit drôlement fier de cela, puis leur ouvrit la porte. Gracia s'arrêta sur le seuil.

"Merci, Maes... C'est vraiment terrible..." Les larmes envahirent à nouveau son visage, et elle se cacha dans son mouchoir.

"Ne t'en fais pas... Il reviendra, c'est certain !"

"Oui... tu es si confiant. Ça me rassure..."

Hugues se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné ; la jeune femme lui sourit gentiment, puis se pencha du haut des petites marches pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

* * *

Roy colla son oreille à la porte du placard. Plus aucun bruit ne venait du couloir, ni d'ailleurs d'autant qu'il pouvait en juger.

"Alors ? On peut sortir ?" fit la petite voix inquiète du blond à ses côtés.

"Je crois que oui. Mais restons prudents tout de même..."

Le brun ouvrit la porte avec lenteur, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Ils sortirent dans le couloir désert ; tout était étrangement silencieux.

"Où sont-ils passés ?"

"Ils doivent nous chercher dehors. Suis-moi, je sais par où aller."

Roy empoigna la main du Prince, et il partit à travers les couloirs immenses et vides. Il marcha un moment, puis arriva à un escalier, qui descendait ; ils le suivirent, et atterrirent un moment plus tard dans une sorte de cave.

"Roy, tu es sûr de toi ?"

"Pas de problème. Je connais cet endroit."

"Comment ça ??"

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un clin d'oeil ; puis Roy l'entraîna dans un autre couloir, bien plus sombre, et visiblement mal entretenu, jusqu'à déboucher sur une porte de bois vermoulu qu'il ouvrit avec facilité. Derrière, il y avait un autre escalier, ouvert, qui menait à un jardin. Ils étaient hors du Palais.

"Comment... ? Comment as-tu su ??"

Roy sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Puis ils s'éloignèrent du bâtiment, prudemment, veillant à ce que personne ne les surprennent ; Roy conduisit donc le Prince loin dans la ville, passant par de petites rues vides et étroites, et le mena finalement jusqu'à un endroit désert, où le paysage était composé de quelques hangars en ruines.

Ils s'installèrent sur un toit, et purent souffler un peu.

* * *

Assis l'un contre l'autre, la tête du blond reposant sur ses genoux, Roy regardait l'horizon, derrière lequel se trouvait Amestris. Le voyage serait long et rude, mais il s'était promis de ramener Edward chez lui, et il le ferait... !

"Roy ?"

"Hum ?"

"Merci d'être venu..."

Le brun sourit gentiment, et caressa les mèches d'or du Prince.

"Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé. Surtout pas après ta lettre."

"Oh..."

"Ed. Tu ne dois pas rester ici. Rentrons, je te ramène à la maison... !"

"Hmm..." Edward soupira avec lassitude. "Je ne peux pas."

"QUOI ?!"

Il se redressa vivement face à la colère de Roy. Celui-ci le regardait avec ahurissement, comme si sa réponse était tout simplement stupide.

"... Je ne peux pas rentrer, Roy. Si je pars, elle déclarera la guerre à Amestris, et je ne veux pas de ça. C'est le seul moyen pour vous protéger, et je ferai tout pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien. De toute façon, nous sommes mariés, maintenant."

"Mais Ed... Tu _dois_ revenir... ! Amestris a besoin d'un Roi !"

Le ton paniqué du brun fit rire le Prince.

"Mon père a encore bien du temps pour avoir un autre fils. Ou pour désigner un nouvel héritier."

"..."

Edward fronça les sourcils devant la mine profondément triste de l'homme ; mais celui-ci ne dit rien, le fixant simplement.

"Toi, tu dois repartir. Quand on nous retrouvera, tu seras tué. Il faut que je retourne au Palais, avant qu'elle ne soit vraiment en colère..."

Il amorça un geste pour se lever, mais Roy l'attrapa aussitôt, le faisant chuter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Le blond ne résista pas, et l'échange dura un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que l'homme le relâche pour le serrer contre lui. Edward sentait de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il n'avait pas le choix...

"Cette guerre n'aura pas lieu..." chuchota le brun à son oreille. "Je ne veux pas que tu rejoignes cette horrible femme, et je ne veux pas que tu restes à Xing. J'ai une idée pour te ramener au pays, mais pour cela, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide..."

* * *

Lust était tout simplement furieuse. Non, même ce mot n'était pas assez fort pour exprimer toute la rage qu'elle ressentait à s'être faite duper ainsi. Elle tournait en rond devant la baie vitrée de la salle du trône, fixant la ville d'un regard noir, regardant les soldats s'affairer à retrouver son époux. Son époux... Son _époux_ !! Un gamin stupide et bien trop sensible ! Dès qu'il reviendrait, il faudrait qu'elle trouve un moyen de remédier à cela...

Des pas précipités dans le couloir la firent s'arrêter et fixer la porte d'un air irrité. Elle ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, révélant alors un groupe de soldats euphoriques et... le Prince... !

"Enfin !!" lança-t-elle d'une voix forte, histoire de calmer ces idiots qui pensaient avoir réaliser un exploit.

Aussitôt, le silence régna dans la salle **(0)**, puis les soldats sortirent sur un geste de la Reine, la laissant seule avec le jeune blond. Elle avança lentement vers lui, une aura de colère l'enveloppant, presque visible tant elle était intense.

Mais Edward ne recula pas, ne baissa pas les yeux, et annonça simplement d'une voix monotone :

"Veuillez pardonner ce regrettable incident. L'inconnu a été achevé par vos hommes, et me revoici."

"... Te revoilà..."

"Nous sommes mariés, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lust esquissa un sourire, et finit par s'arrêter juste devant le garçon qui la fixait.

"En effet."

"Savez-vous pourquoi je suis revenu ?"

Elle ricana : "Pour protéger ton royaume ?" fit-elle, moqueuse.

Edward sourit à son tour, d'un air qui la rendit soudain sérieuse.

"Pas du tout."

Un silence.

"Alors pourquoi ?" Impatiente...

"Je n'ai pas très envie que ce genre d'enlèvement sur ma personne se reproduise. De plus... Ce mariage est un contrat."

"... Et alors ?"

"J'ai été vendu à Xing par mon propre père..."

"... Et... ?"

"Je ne compte pas rester sans me venger."

Un long silence. Lust était... stupéfaite. Totalement sidérée de la demande implicite du jeune homme. Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres, espérant qu'elle avait bien compris.

"Donc, tu voudrais..."

"Oui."

"Vraiment..."

"Oui."

"Que je me prépare..."

"Oui."

"À envahir Amestris ?"

Elle le fixa dans les yeux, ces yeux d'or où brillait une telle détermination, quelque chose de si fort qu'elle eut du mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait à ce point le motiver...

"Oui."

* * *

Le soir même, la Reine avait convié toutes ses troupes dans la salle de banquet, où un festin attendait les soldats ; la fête était encore plus joyeuse et pleine de vie qu'au mariage. Pourtant, c'était un départ en guerre qu'ils fêtaient.

Lust et le Prince étaient côte-à-côte en bout de table ; les esclaves allaient et venaient entre les sièges, servant la nourriture. Puis vint des cuisines un vieil homme, qui alla glisser un mot à la Reine ; celle-ci eut un large sourire et hocha la tête. Un peu plus tard, le vin arriva, accompagné de nombreuses exclamations réjouies de la parts des hommes attablés. Lust se leva après s'être faite servir un verre, et annonça officiellement l'entrée en guerre de Xing et Amestris – même si ce dernier n'en savait encore rien, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Tous les soldats levèrent leur verre à leur tour, et trinquèrent en même que leur Reine.

Lust se rassit, puis tourna la tête vers le blondinet qu'elle rapprocha d'elle.

"Est-ce que tout se passe bien pour toi... ?" minauda-t-elle.

"On ne peut mieux..."

Le sourire du Prince était crispé, mais bizarrement, elle n'y fit pas attention. L'alcool était, il est vrai, très fort.

"Alors, bois une gorgée avec moi. Pour fêter ça... !"

"Non merci, je ne préfère pas."

"Il faudra bien un jour. Autant commencer maintenant. Tu as dix-huit ans, non ? Bois !"

"Sans façon. Et puis, il faudra bien quelqu'un de sobre pour vous raccompagner à votre chambre..." marmonna Edward, plein de conviction (c'est ironique bien entendu).

Sans prêter davantage attention au garçon – pas drôle du tout – Lust demanda un autre verre, et la soirée continua...

* * *

**(0)** Dédicace à Mirty91 ! Je t'avais dit que je te la piquerai un jour ;)

* * *

_Ce chapitre fait 4 pages (1,523 mots) Bah... trois fois moins que l'autre..._

**Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, _l'autre_ ?**

_Je parlais du chapitre précédent !!_

**Mouais..**

_Un 'tit commentaire ? Siouplait..._


	16. Chap13 : Le Sauvetage de Xing

Chapitre 13 : Le Sauvetage de Xing

**(Kin Yu)**

* * *

Roy courait à travers les couloirs, ôtant son déguisement de marmiton qui lui avait servi peu avant. Il courut des cuisines jusqu'à la salle du banquet.

La nuit avait été longue. La soirée bruyante. Mais le soleil se levait enfin, et dans tout le Palais résonnait un silence pesant, annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles.

Dès qu'il entra, repoussant de toute sa force les battants de la double-porte, il s'immobilisa aussitôt devant l'odeur immonde qui l'assaillit. La nourriture sèche, pourrissante, les alcools répandus formaient un mélange très désagréable. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'odeur, plus forte, du fameux vin, remplissant tous les corps étendus au sol.

Roy balaya le spectacle des yeux, avant de les lever vers les deux trônes, au fond de la pièce.

Edward était recroquevillé sur son piège, la tête cachée dans ses bras qui entouraient ses genoux. À sa gauche, la main de la Reine sur son épaule, celle-ci affalée sur son trône, immobile.

Roy courut jusqu'à lui, le bruit de ses bottes claquant au sol résonnant dans la grande salle ; il chassa d'un geste vif la main froide de la femme, et se pencha vers le Prince, l'entourant d'un bras autour des épaules. Il vit le blond relever vers lui un visage baigné de larmes.

"Roy..."

La voix brisée du garçon lui fit douloureusement mal au coeur. Mais c'était la seule solution...

"... ils sont tous morts..."

Il n'osa pas tourner le regard vers les corps des soldats qui remplissaient la salle... La Reine même, en travers de son siège, avait depuis longtemps cessé de respirer, terrassée par le puissant poison que contenait le vin.

Roy souleva le Prince par les épaules, l'incitant à le suivre.

"Nous ne devons pas rester ici, Edward... Viens."

"Tu avais dit..."

"Je sais. Je te demande pardon."

"... qu'est-ce j'ai fait..."

"Ce qu'il fallait. Tu as sauvé Amestris de cette folle, voilà ce que tu as fait. Viens, Ed, il ne faut pas qu'on nous trouve ici..."

Il emmena lentement le garçon hors de la salle, passant par une porte dérobée utilisée par les serviteurs de la Reine ; il le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, où ils retrouvèrent Havoc et Olivia.

"Mon Prince !"

Le grand blond se précipita pour soutenir l'adolescent, et l'aider à s'allonger sur le lit. Olivia fixa Roy et demanda aussitôt :

"Alors ?"

"Tout s'est passé comme prévu. Désolé pour le dérangement..."

"C'est bon. Nous n'avions pas trop le choix de toute façon." Elle faisait bien sûr allusion au mot doux que leur avait apporté Roy, rédigé de la main du Prince en personne, qu'elle avait reconnue immédiatement.

"Donc, ce qu'il reste à faire, ..."

"Attendre que quelqu'un fasse la découverte. Étant donné que le Prince est officiellement l'Empereur de Xing, je pense que maintenant que tous les soldats à la solde de la Reine sont morts, nous n'aurons plus de problème. Ils obéiront à Edward."

"Vous en avez l'air bien convaincu..."

"J'ai vécu à Xing quelques années. Je sais que le peuple ne souhaite pas cette guerre, autant que celui d'Amestris. Débarrassés de Lust, je ne crois pas qu'ils chercheront à la venger en s'en prenant à Edward."

"Si vous le dîtes..."

Ils se turent. Le blond, sur le lit, fixait le plafond d'un regard vide, encore sous le choc de l'affreuse nuit qu'il avait passée... Roy s'approcha et s'assit près de lui.

"Ed... Je suis désolé..."

Le garçon tourna ses yeux ternes et pleins de larmes vers lui, et inspira profondément avant de parler.

"Ce n'est rien... Je ne m'y attendais pas... Mais c'est une bonne chose de faite..."

Il inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer, puis se redressa :

"J'ai besoin de prendre un bain..."

Aussitôt, Havoc écarta le brun d'un geste pour aider son Prince à se relever ; Edward lui sourit en se dégageant.

"C'est bon. Je vais bien..." Puis il se dirigea lentement vers la salle d'eau, sous les regards inquiets des trois autres.

* * *

Le Général Yao était connu et respecté dans tout le pays ; c'était un homme d'honneur, fidèle aux traditions de l'empire de Xing. Les soldats sous ses ordres lui étaient dévoués, et respectaient eux-aussi les anciennes coutumes. Il était de notoriété publique que le Général et ses troupes était contre le gouvernement de la Reine, et peu de gens pouvait les en blâmer ; personne parmi le peuple ne voulait de la guerre contre Amestris, avec qui Xing avait autrefois entretenu de forts liens commerciaux. Le Général tâchait donc de rassembler un maximum de soldats fidèles à l'empire, dans le but inavoué de prendre le Palais d'assaut. Mais cela n'était pas encore possible, comme il le répétait sans cesse à son fils, Lin, plein de la fougue de la jeunesse, et prêt à se battre pour les idéaux du peuple.

Le Général marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du Palais, en direction de la salle où se donnait le banquet ; la Reine avait convié ses soldats les plus dévoués, mais le reste des troupes n'avait pas assisté au festin, préférant passer cette dernière soirée à Xing en famille. Cependant, Yao avait reçu des ordres, notamment que ses hommes soient prêts à partir au lever du soleil. Ce qui était le cas depuis une petite heure déjà. En temps normal, il ne se serait pas inquiété, mais la Reine éprouvait tant de joie à l'idée de faire la guerre qu'il ne comprenait pas ce retard.

Aussi marchait-il rapidement jusqu'à la salle de fête, dont il ouvrit les portes d'un grand geste.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrit alors à lui. D'abord choqué d'une telle surprise de si bon matin, il pensa ensuite que le règne de terreur de Lust semblait bien parti pour se terminer bientôt... Puis ses réflexes de soldats reprirent le dessus, et il entra d'un pas vif pour trouver un éventuel survivant – ce qu'il fit avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, mais il le fit tout de même. Comme il ne trouva personne, il réfléchit. Régulièrement impliqué dans les affaires politiques du pays, il avait beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, et jugea après quelques minutes que le mieux dans cette situation était d'abord d'en informer l'époux de la Reine. Il sortit rapidement sans un regard en arrière.

A mesure qu'il avançait jusqu'aux appartements du Prince, un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il entrevoyait déjà la joie du peuple à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Il voyait le pays à nouveau prospérer, et les traditions de l'ancienne Xing respectées par tous. Un rêve.

Mais il resta cependant sur ses gardes, et n'espéra pas trop. Il leva une main pour frapper rudement à la porte de la chambre du Prince.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une femme, l'un des soldats qui l'accompagnaient quand le garçon était arrivé, s'il se souvenait bien. Il demanda à le voir.

Un peu plus tard, le jeune blond apparaissait devant lui, une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux dorés. Le Général prit une voix paniquée et tremblante pour annoncer :

"C'est une catastrophe !!"

Edward ne réagit pas tout de suite, le regard vide, et ce fut ce qui fit douter Yao immédiatement. Puis :

"Quelle catastrophe ?"

Le Général expliqua la situation, sans voir de surprise chez le Prince. Il sut alors ce qui était arrivé, et demanda directement :

"Majesté, avez-vous quoi que ce soit à voir avec cela ?"

Le garçon le fixa un long moment sans répondre, visiblement partagé entre deux réactions. Puis il finit par soupirer et afficha un petit sourire, ce qui surprit fortement le vieil homme.

"La guerre n'aura pas lieu. Xing est sauvée. Comme vous le souhaitiez."

* * *

Dans une arrière salle jouxtant celle des trônes, les principaux dirigeants et conseillers de la Reine s'étaient réunis, sur la demande du Général ; celui-ci se tenait droit et imposant près du jeune Empereur, les deux gardes de ce dernier derrière lui, ainsi que cet homme aux cheveux noirs qu'il avait l'impression de connaître.

Les vieux conseillers parlaient avec agitation, sans doute terrifiés par la nouvelle de la mort de leur Reine. Puis, au bout d'un petit moment, Yao ramena le silence d'une toux (in)discrète, et tous se turent pour l'écouter. Il expliqua alors clairement la situation : Lust était morte, mais elle s'était mariée. L'Empereur, lui, était bel et bien à leurs côtés. C'était clair et sans appel.

Yao aurait vraiment voulu que les choses se passent ainsi. Mais comme tous les rêves, il faut se battre pour les réaliser. Les vieillards - mais excellents soldats - n'avaient tout simplement pas envie de se soumettre à ce jeune freluquet qui ne maniait même pas le sabre. Ce ne fut pas facile, mais le Général, à l'aide des deux gardes du corps du Prince, en vint tout de même à bout.

Une fois les conseillers et autres membres du gouvernement de la Reine enfermés, il était immanquable que le peuple finisse par apprendre la nouvelle, par le biais des serviteurs qui travaillaient au Palais. Une véritable explosion de cris de joie et de soulagement résonna dans les rues, et tous les gens qui le pouvaient tentaient par tous les moyens d'entrer au Palais remercier le Prince - même s'ils ignoraient qu'il en était vraiment responsable. Ce fut une lourde tâche pour les soldats de Yao et de ses camarades que de contenir les assauts du peuple reconnaissant...

Finalement, après moult discussions, Edward finit par comprendre qu'il avait un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Il offrit donc une cérémonie en grandes pompes pour la Reine et ses soldats ; l'idée fut mal accueillie, mais il se montra si convainquant dans son discours que tous acceptèrent. Le jour des funérailles fut un jour de fête, presque autant que le mariage, malgré le respect qu'imposait le Prince vis-à-vis des morts.

Mais par la suite Edward manda le Général Yao à son salon pour une conversation privée. Aussitôt qu'il entra, le vieil homme mit un genou à terre.

"Vous m'avez fait demander, Votre Majesté ?"

Edward lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

"Oui. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire." Il attendit que le Général soit installé et annonça : "Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester à Xing."

Comme il l'avait prévu, Yao ne montra aucun signe de surprise, il sourit simplement et hocha la tête, signe qu'il écoutait le jeune homme. Edward poursuivit donc :

"Je sais qu'en tant qu'Empereur, j'ai des responsabilités vis-à-vis de Xing, et je ne compte pas m'y soustraire. En revanche, je ne suis pas prêt à assumer mon rôle. Je suis trop jeune, et n'ai aucune expérience."

"Je comprends tout à fait, Votre Majesté."

"Donc, étant donné que je connais vos faits d'armes et votre loyauté envers ce pays, j'ai pris la décision de faire de vous l'Intendant royal."

"?? ... m... Moi ?"

"Je sais ce que vous valez et j'ai confiance en vos capacités. Je vous confie Xing jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt à reprendre ma place. Acceptez-vous ?"

"Bien sûr. Je suis très honoré de votre confiance. Et je comprends parfaitement votre décision."

"Merci, Général."

Celui-ci se leva pour s'incliner devant le Prince. "C'est à moi de vous remercier, Votre Majesté."

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Edward repartait vers Amestris, accompagné de Roy, Havoc et Olivia. Beaucoup de gens étaient venus assister au départ, faisant de grands signes réjouis dans sa direction.

Depuis la fenêtre de la salle du trône, regardant la diligence partir, le Général Yao écoutait les commentaires enthousiastes de son fils. Il finit toutefois par l'interrompre.

"Tu te trompes, Lin. Je ne suis pas l'Empereur, juste l'Intendant."

"C'est la même chose, c'est toi qui gouvernes."

"Non. Le Prince surveillera les affaires de Xing depuis Amestris. Il a beau dire qu'il n'est pas prêt à assumer ses responsabilités, il se sentira tout de même concerné par tout ce qui arrivera ici. Et puis, il reviendra bien plus tôt que tu ne t'y attends."

"Et s'il te laissait la place ?"

"Lin, ce que tu peux être irréfléchi parfois. C'est bien trop compliqué, comme procédé. Et puis, pour le peuple, il est un héros. Et j'avoue que je me suis pris d'affection pour ce jeune homme. Si jeune, et déjà si mature... Te rends-tu compte qu'il a accepté de sacrifier sa vie pour nous sauver de la guerre ? Un mariage forcé, n'est-ce pas pire que tout ?"

"Père..."

"Je suis sérieux. Beaucoup de choses vont changer dans ce pays... ! Et quand le Prince Edward reviendra... Je suis certain qu'il sera un très bon Roi."

* * *

**2,210 mots. Bientôt la fin...**

_Nooooon..._

**Il faut bien qu'on finisse rapidement, étant donné qu'une certaine personne ne sait pas tenir sa langue et qu'on a déjà des lecteurs impatients qui attendent une histoire qui n'est même pas commencée...**

_Mais euh..._

**Merci d'avance pour les commentaires.**


	17. Chap14 : Triste Retour

Chapitre 14 : Triste Retour

_(Matsuyama)_

Le voyage avait été tout aussi ennuyeux qu'à l'aller. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Edward rentrait chez lui, et cela suffisait à le rendre exceptionnellement joyeux et agréable.

Ils arrivèrent au Palais dans la soirée. Dans la cour, pratiquement tous les villageois s'étaient rassemblés pour fêter son arrivée ; la diligence entra dans des cris de joie. Edward en fut grandement touché, même si les foules en liesse commençaient à lui peser... Ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à descendre sans que quelqu'un cherche à le prendre dans ses bras ; heureusement, Havoc et Olivia furent assez dissuasifs pour que le reste du chemin se fasse sans gêne.

Edward pénétra dans le grand hall d'un pas vif et assuré, prêt à faire une grande surprise à son père – c'est qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à le revoir si tôt ! Dans la salle, il y avait aussi une petite foule, dont Winry et Riza ; il avança vers elles avec un sourire, avant que son regard ne tombe sur la silhouette sombre au fond de la pièce... Il s'immobilisa.

* * *

Le silence. Personne n'osait même reprendre son souffle tandis que le Prince marchait lentement vers l'autel dressé devant le trône.

Chaque pas lui coûtait un effort supplémentaire ; l'anxiété le rongeait, car il savait que ce cercueil, aussi beau et gracieusement décoré soit-il, était porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Il monta les trois petites marches qui menaient à l'autel. Son regard dévia lentement vers le corps allongé sur le linceul.

Le choc fut tel qu'il ne bougea pas. Aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes, tant l'ampleur de la découverte était violente. Cette douleur qui s'insinuait lentement mais sûrement dans sa poitrine était au-delà des mots ou des larmes. Pourtant, partagé entre le choc et la joie qu'il éprouvait à rentrer chez lui, ses nerfs lâchèrent. Il n'était pas assez fort pour supporter cela...

"... Papa..."

* * *

Au moment où Greed entra dans la salle, tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Il s'immobilisa, incertain, et remarqua alors le Prince devant l'autel. Il prit un air touché. Il savait qu'il était de retour, la nouvelle courait dans tout le pays ; mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire...

"Votre Altesse... !"

Le jeune blond releva la tête du corps de son père ; les larmes dévalaient son visage, et dès qu'il le reconnut, une haine profonde déforma ses traits fins.

"_Vous_ !!"

Greed resta interdit un instant, ne s'attendant pas à une telle agressivité.

"Vous !! C'est votre faute !!"

"Votre Altesse, de quoi parlez-..."

"Vous l'avez poussé à se tuer, j'en suis sûr !!"

Le Prince en rage se jeta alors sur lui. Surpris, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, et son estomac prit le coup ; il recula d'un pas, puis attrapa le poignet du jeune qui s'apprêtait à le frapper à nouveau. Bien plus grand que lui, il le souleva presque par le bras, l'empêchant de l'attaquer encore. Edward gesticulait, cherchant à se dégager, criant :

"C'est à cause de vous !! Vous lui avez dit de le faire !! Vous lui avez dit que je ne reviendrai jamais !!"

Son poing se balançait, visant le sourire en coin de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Greed l'éloigna un peu plus ; sa poigne était stupéfiante, et il commençait à lui faire mal au bras. Dans la salle, personne n'avait bougé, contemplant la scène sans savoir que faire. Quand le Prince cessa de hurler, Greed prit la parole, son sourire s'agrandissant.

"Il est bien évident que je n'ai pas tué votre père. En revanche, il est exact que votre départ l'a profondément bouleversé. Et je ne nie pas lui avoir affirmer qu'une fois marié, vous ne reviendriez jamais. Je suis même très étonné de vous revoir. Toutefois, il ne reste rien pour vous ici." Il tira lentement une enveloppe d'une poche de sa veste, et l'agita sous le nez du blond. "Voici la preuve irréfutable, signée de la main de votre père, que je suis le nouveau Roi d'Amestris."

Tous se turent, stupéfaits. Edward cessa totalement de bouger, fixant la lettre avec un regard apeuré. Greed sourit, et l'approcha de lui pour chuchoter à son oreille :

"Un jour, votre père m'a demandé pourquoi j'agissais ainsi pour le compte de Xing. Je lui ai répondu que j'avais beaucoup à gagner dans cette histoire... !"

Cela eut pour effet de réveiller Edward, qui poussa un hurlement de rage en se débattant sauvagement ; surpris, Greed le lâcha, et le blond se rua à nouveau sur lui ; aussitôt, Havoc et Olivia se rapprochèrent, mais s'arrêtèrent dès que l'homme empoigna le Prince à la gorge, le collant contre lui.

"Plus un pas !" cria-t-il.

Mais les choses ne se déroulaient plus comme il les avait prévues. Tous les soldats présents dans la salle se tenaient prêts à l'embrocher au moindre geste ; les gens de la cour le fixaient avec dégoût et mépris.

Edward avait du mal à respirer ; à mesure que Greed paniquait, sa prise se raffermissait autour de son cou. Il perçut des voix l'interpeler, Greed répondre, puis une sensation de froid contre sa peau. Des cris retentirent aussitôt dans la salle.

"Un geste et je t'égorge... !" murmura l'homme à son oreille. Ed ne bougea plus.

"Lâchez-le tout de suite !" entendit-il Roy crier.

Il sentait la main de Greed devenir moite ; la panique le submergeait : rien n'allait plus. Alors il leva le poing rapidement, frappant il-ne-savait trop où l'homme au visage, qui glapit de surprise ; mais un coup soudain sur sa nuque le fit chuter, tandis qu'il entendait au loin les bruits de cavalcade de Greed qui s'enfuyait, aussitôt poursuivi par les soldats.

* * *

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il leva la tête, massant son cou, pour voir Roy se pencher sur lui avec un regard inquiet. D'abord envahi par l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras pour y pleurer tout son saoul, il réprima cette envie et s'éloigna vivement. Roy en parût surpris. Il le fixa avec autant de haine qu'il en avait eu pour Greed tout à l'heure...

"Ed... ?"

"POURQUOI NE M'AS-TU RIEN DIT ?!!!"

Un lourd silence plana un instant.

"Tu le savais ! Tu étais au courant, c'est pour ça que tu voulais absolument que je rentre !!"

"... oui."

"Comment as-tu pu me mentir !!? COMMENT AS-TU PU ME CACHER LA MORT DE MON PÈRE ?!!"

Le brun ne répondit rien, et c'était sans doute mieux pour lui...

En larmes, trahi et désespéré, Edward tourna les talons et s'enfuit à son tour.

* * *

_Pas de commentaire._

**...**

_En revanche, reviews acceptées._


	18. Chap15 : Le Miracle

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que le chapitre précédent est bien trop court.**

...?

**Et je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec la façon dont tu as fait mourir Hohenheim !**

?! ... euh... hé ho !

**Donc, voici ce chapitre ! Et pardon pour le retard, vous savez ce que c'est, la fac, tout ça...  
**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Le Miracle

**(Kin Yu)**

* * *

Peu après qu'il ait quitté la salle, Winry sortit à son tour ; elle ne savait pas vraiment où il était parti, mais elle se doutait que l'endroit n'avait pas d'importance. Elle le retrouva dans une pièce non loin, une bibliothèque qui servait de petit salon. Il était dans un haut fauteuil, le visage caché dans ses mains, ses épaules secouées de soubresauts.

Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla à sa droite, posant une main sur l'accoudoir.

"Mon Prince ?"

Il releva la tête de surprise, et s'essuya rapidement les yeux en la voyant.

"Y a-t-il quoi que soit que je puisse faire pour alléger votre peine... ?"

Le blond sourit malgré son regard anéanti.

"Oui. Ramène-moi à ma chambre. La nuit n'est pas encore tombée, je vais faire la veillée. Et demain, dès l'aube, il sera inhumé avec tous les honneurs qu'il mérite et tout le respect que nous lui devons."

* * *

Dans la salle, Roy se tenait devant l'autel, fixant d'un regard vide et triste le corps du défunt. Il ne vit pas la jeune femme s'approcher de lui et poser une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta :

"... ! Riza... ?"

"Bonsoir, Roy. Écoute..."

"Oui, c'est affreux. J'aurai dû lui dire, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage..."

"Non, écoute-moi. Il faut qu'on parle, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire."

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna ailleurs, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes... **(****Et de celles des lecteurs... !)**

* * *

Loin, dans les cachots, un nouveau grondement de douleur retentit.

Havoc se redressa en se massant le poing, une expression de profond mépris sur le visage ; Olivia derrière lui, s'avança pour relever la tête de l'homme ligoté sur la chaise d'acier.

"Alors ? Décidé ?"

Greed cracha au sol avant de leur offrir un sourire mauvais.

"Pas du tout... !"

Un autre coup. Son visage était devenu violet par endroits, mais il ne semblait pas être convaincu de parler.

* * *

Dans la salle à présent sombre, assis devant l'autel, Edward fixait le visage paisible de son père. Winry, un peu en retrait derrière lui, gardait la tête basse, bien qu'intérieurement, elle se maudissait de ne pas lui avoir avouer la vérité. Ses doigts serrant furieusement le tissu de sa robe, elle écoutait le silence ; ils n'étaient toutefois pas seuls. L'entourage du Roi était là aussi, tous debout, tête baissée, veillant avec le Prince pour la dernière nuit de leur souverain.

Elle reporta son attention sur Edward. Son visage était calme ; seul un mince sourire se dessinait dans l'obscurité des flammes accrochées aux murs. Elle soupira. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser en cet instant... ?

* * *

La nuit passa lentement. Quand le jour pointa à l'horizon, le Prince rejoignit ses appartements pour vêtir un costume plus approprié à un enterrement. En entrant dans sa chambre, il eut la surprise d'y trouver Roy. Celui-ci se leva du lit dès qu'il le vit entrer, visiblement gêné. Edward se contenta d'aller à l'armoire choisir ses vêtements. Un long silence suivit tandis que le blond s'affairait dans le bruissement des tissus. Puis Roy s'approcha, prenant une inspiration pour commencer à parler :

"Edward... je suis désolé. Ne te pas t'avoir dit. Je pensais que ça ne servirait à rien là-bas, de t'accabler avec cette nouvelle. Je suis vraiment désolé..."

Le blond ne dit rien, étalant les vêtements sur un fauteuil où s'y entassaient déjà plusieurs, semblant concentré. Roy tenta de continuer.

"Tu sais, c'est triste pour tout le monde, mais... je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi, et... je voulais juste te dire... comment dire..."

"Passe-moi mon peigne."

"Hein ?"

"Sur la table de chevet."

"Ah... euh..."

Il le lui tendit d'une main tremblante, nerveux. Edward le prit et défit sa tresse pour se coiffer, le visage impassible, voire indifférent.

"Edward..."

Roy baissa les yeux ; il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais c'était la seule solution pour réussir à sortir de cette situation délicate. Il mit un genou à terre, surprenant Edward pour la première fois. Le garçon le regarda.

"Mon Prince, je suis sincèrement désolé. Pourrez-vous pardonner ma lâcheté... ?"

Le silence s'installa lentement. Edward fixa les mèches noires de l'homme humblement abaissé devant lui. Quelle attitude étrange... Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage ; il tendit une main pour caresser la joue pâle de Roy, qui releva la tête, le regard brillant d'espoir :

"Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as rien dit. Je ne t'en veux pas."

Le brun se releva doucement, sentant la main du Prince trembler elle-aussi.

"Edward... Tu es si courageux."

Le garçon baissa les yeux, soudain brillants ; il se détourna pour reprendre le tri de ses vêtements. Roy, soupçonnant ce qui allait suivre, s'approcha encore ; les gestes du Prince étaient hachés, comme s'il cherchait à cacher quelque chose... ou reprendre contenance en s'acharnant sur les morceaux de tissus... Il l'enlaça doucement par la taille. Edward sursauta, mais ne chercha pas à se dégager.

"Je sais que c'est dur... J'ai perdu mes parents, moi aussi. Je comprends ce que tu ressens..." Edward tremblait de plus en plus contre son torse, crispé. "Je sais à quel point tu peux souffrir. Mais je suis là... Laisse-moi t'aider..."

Comme prévu, de faibles sanglots commencèrent à se faire entendre ; le blond se retourna pour se blottir dans ses bras, agité de tremblements incontrôlables. Roy passa lentement une main dans son dos, geste vain pour tenter de le réconforter.

"Je... je voulais tellement lui faire la surprise... je voulais juste le voir sourire... me sourire pour de vrai, juste une fois... et maintenant..."

Les sanglots se firent plus forts, Edward s'accrochait à sa veste désespérément.

"Comment je vais faire... ? ... il me manque... et puis... j'ai le royaume à diriger, maintenant... je n'y connais rien, ça me fait peur... j'en peux plus... c'est trop dur... papa..."

Ses pleurs redoublèrent tandis que, de pure fatigue, il se laissait tomber au sol, Roy l'accompagnant, le tenant toujours serré contre lui. Il posa son menton sur les mèches blondes et le berça doucement.

"Je sais... Mais tu n'es pas seul. Je t'aiderai. Je suis là..."

Un long moment passa ainsi. Edward pleurait encore et toujours plus, se soulageant de la tension accumulée durant la nuit.

Quand il finit par se calmer, il se dégagea sans un mot, puis revêtit son costume et sortit de la pièce, séchant rapidement ses joues. Roy ne dit rien et se contenta de le suivre.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, dans les premiers rayons du soleil, une petite foule entourait une colline, à l'écart de la ville ; au sommet, le cimetière de la famille royale. Devant une nouvelle tombe fraîchement creusée, le Prince se tenait debout, droit et le visage impassible, fixant d'un regard vide le cercueil posé à terre ; celui-ci était encore ouvert, pour permettre de rendre un dernier hommage au Roi. Au pied de la colline, les villageois étaient nombreux à pleurer ; aux côtés du Prince, les dirigeants de la cour, Riza, Winry. Et Roy.

Chacun leur tour, tous ceux qui avaient quelque chose à dire passèrent devant le cercueil, prononçant quelques mots d'éloge ou de tristesse ; chacun leur tour, les conseillers se succédèrent pour louer leur défunt Roi, s'appliquant à y mettre le plus d'emphase et tout leur talent d'orateur. Certains dans le peuple applaudirent parfois.

Edward resta immobile, fixant pendant tout ce temps le visage pâle de son père. Il ne vit pas, derrière lui, Roy et Riza échanger un regard complice, quoique inquiet.

Quand il fut le seul à n'avoir encore rien dit, il sentit tous les regards se tourner vers lui ; ses jambes étaient lourdes et ne voulaient pas bouger. Ses poings se crispèrent. Il avait peur de s'approcher...

Une main chaude sur son épaule lui fit lever les yeux : Roy lui sourit simplement. Alors il inspira et avança d'un pas sûr vers le cercueil, étincelant sous la lumière du matin. Une légère brise se leva, faisant doucement voleter ses vêtements ; l'éclat du soleil dans ses cheveux semblait avoir convaincu la foule qu'une rivière d'or descendait du ciel sur la colline. Des chuchotements parcoururent le bas de la colline, emporté par la brise.

Inconscient de l'émoi qu'il provoquait en bas, Edward s'arrêta à côté du cercueil, et baissa les yeux. Cette vision lui faisait tellement mal... Même avec la nuit passée, il ne comprenait pas comment, pourquoi... Il ne voulait pas accepter. C'était bien trop douloureux... Et il était bel et bien seul face à cela, quoi qu'en dise Roy...

Sachant que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il parle, il leva lentement une main, pour la poser sur celles de son père, croisées sur l'uniforme impérial dont il était revêtu. Un contact qu'il redoutait, mais il s'empêcha de trembler jusqu'au bout.

Une unique larme roula sur sa joue, envoyant un instant un scintillement de lumière vers le peuple, qui en resta pantois et émerveillé.

Dès que sa peau toucha la main du Roi, il se pétrifia. Quelque chose n'allait pas...

Roy, Riza et Winry retinrent leur souffle, pleins d'espoir. En bas, toute la foule était étrangement silencieuse. Seuls les bruits de la nature emplissaient l'air de la colline, donnant à la scène un aspect sacré un peu exagéré...

Décidant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi figé devant tous, Edward inspira profondément ; deux autres larmes glissèrent de ses yeux ; il se pencha en avant pour embrasser délicatement la joue de son père, en un dernier adieu. Mais à ce contact, plus encore qu'un instant plus tôt, il comprit ce qui n'allait pas et écarquilla les yeux. Une inspiration soudaine le fit tressaillir, et il ne put, ébahi, que fixer son père, chaud et vivant, qui se réveillait. En quelques battements de paupières, il ouvrit les yeux, et les tourna lentement vers son fils.

"... Edward ?"

Un silence mortel s'abattit sur la colline. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le Prince qui ne bougeait pas, tétanisé, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc. Puis, alors que la silhouette du Roi émergeait difficilement du cercueil, le silence résista encore quelques instants, avant que les chuchotements, puis une grande clameur, ne s'élève de la foule.

Complètement inconscient des cris de joies du peuple, Edward resta immobile, ne sachant comment réagir. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas ? Que se passait-il ?

"Edward ? Tu es là... ?"

Le jeune inspira une grande goulée d'air, sans pour autant réussir à sortir un mot. Hohenheim leva lentement une main pour la poser sur la joue de son fils, incertain. Leur regard se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus.

Le grand hourra qui s'éleva alors les fit sursauter, et Edward entendit enfin ce que criait le peuple : "Un Miracle !"

Plus loin, Roy, Riza et Winry soufflèrent, et un sourire naquit sur leur visage tandis qu'ils échangeaient un regard empreint de soulagement et de fierté.

"Edward... Tu es revenu... Comment est-ce possible ?"

Il retrouva assez de courage pour répondre d'une voix monotone : "Lust est morte. Je suis le nouvel empereur de Xing. Il n'y aura plus de guerre."

Une lueur d'incompréhension traversa le regard du Roi, mais elle disparut vite : "Tu es rentré..."

Le sourire de Hohenheim à cet instant fit voler en éclat la barrière d'impassibilité du Prince ; il laissa libre cours à ses larmes et se jeta dans les bras de son père, tandis qu'en bas la rumeur continuait d'agiter la foule, qui applaudissait à tout rompre, et se répandait rapidement à travers la ville, puis le pays...

* * *

Un peu plus tard, rentrés en Palais, Roy, Riza et Winry s'isolèrent, regardant de loin le Roi et le Prince s'éloigner, entourés par les manifestations de joies des courtisans (et des médecins qui s'agitaient après le Roi...).

"Et bien... tout s'est passé comme prévu !" soupira Winry.

"Edward va gagner en popularité. Après avoir sauvé Amestris et Xing, il vient de ressusciter son père... !" fit Riza avec une grimace moqueuse.

"Du moment qu'on lui explique bientôt ce qui s'est _vraiment_ passé, il ne sera pas fâché..." Roy fixa le Prince, toujours dans les bras de son père, affichant le plus beau sourire qu'il lui eût jamais vu. Sûr que le choc était de taille. "Je crois qu'il ne va trop m'en vouloir, finalement..." sourit-il.

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent Havoc et Olivia pour venir à leur rencontre, visiblement ayant une nouvelle à leur annoncer.

"Nous venons d'apprendre... Greed a parlé et... !"

"Tout va bien, le problème est résolu."

"... Que ?"

"Je suppose qu'il vous a dit qu'il avait poussé le Roi à écrire une lettre en sa faveur, puis à se tuer avec l'un de ses propres poisons ?"

"... oui..."

"Riza était là..." sourit le brun.

"C'est moi qui ai préparé son verre. Je n'ai mis qu'une goutte de poison au lieu de sept, comme le Roi me l'avait demandé. J'espèrais que cela serait insuffisant pour le tuer, et j'ai eu raison. Il n'était qu'inconscient, bien que très faible, mais je suppose que Greed..."

"...s'est empressé d'aller annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à tout le monde." compléta Olivia. "Je comprends mieux."

"Et comme j'ai souvent accès à son laboratoire, j'ai su quel antidote lui donner pour qu'il se réveille." termina Winry.

"Oh... donc, tout ce bruit, depuis tout à l'heure... ?"

"Le Prince Edward a ressuscité le Roi. Il est un dieu vivant, maintenant..."

"Hum... sa cote de popularité va grimper... !" commenta Havoc.

Ils rirent.

* * *

Ainsi, les choses reprirent peu à peu leur cours normal.

Greed fut banni du Royaume ; et quand il arriva à Xing, son accueil fut tel qu'il finit par mourir de soif dans le désert, n'ayant plus aucun endroit où aller.

Le Roi reprit ses fonctions, assurant par-là à tous qu'il était bel et bien en pleine forme. Une grande fête fut donnée quelque jours plus tard, célébrant le retour du Prince et la résurrection du Roi.

Bien évidemment, Roy, Riza, Winry, Havoc et Olivia, s'étaient empressés d'expliquer aux deux concernés ce qui était réellement arrivé. Edward en avait éclaté de rire...

Roy revint au sein de la cour en tant qu'élève de Maître Hawkeye, bien qu'il affirma n'avoir nullement besoin d'une quelconque récompense de la part du Roi. Le regard de pure tendresse que lui lançait Edward était bien suffisant en guise de remerciements... Il obtint donc le droit d'entrer au Palais comme bon lui semble.

Havoc et Olivia furent promus, et firent un peu plus tard partie de l'entourage du Roi, en tant que Généraux très respectés.

* * *

Il était également évident que Roy avait accès libre à la chambre du Prince. Le passage secret dans le mur leur servit bien des fois, pour éviter d'autres rumeurs sur Edward.

Un soir, le jeune blond lisait tranquillement, installé dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, quand le passage dans le mur s'ouvrit. La nuit tombait vite à cette heure, et seule une faible lumière entrait dans la pièce. Edward leva les yeux vers le brun, qui affichait un grand sourire.

"Hey... !"

Roy s'approcha lentement, et le blond se redressa, intrigué ; posant les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, Roy se pencha sur lui et lui décocha son plus beau sourire de pervers :

"C'est ton tour... !"

S'il n'avait pas compris avant, à présent, il en était sûr. Partant d'un rire de circonstance, Edward se leva pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser, le poussant en même temps vers le lit. Roy tomba sur le dos ; Edward entreprit alors de lui ouvrir sa chemise pendant que ses lèvres passaient dans son cou.

**_[passage MA censuré, allez lire ce chapitre en entier sur mon forum]_**

Il leur fallut peu de temps pour s'assouvir, et ils finirent par s'écrouler sur le lit, dans un dernier cri de plaisir.

C'est dans cette position, à peine recouverts par les draps fins qui ne cachaient rien, qu'ils s'endormirent, sans remarquer le petit bruit de cliquetis dans la serrure de la porte.

* * *

S'éloignant dans le couloir, Hohenheim affichait un grand sourire rassuré, certain que son fils ne risquait plus rien, à présent.


	19. Epilogue

_Épilogue (Matsuyama)  
_

* * *

Plusieurs années passèrent. Hohenheim finit sa vie une nuit, dans son sommeil ; sa mort endeuillit tout le Royaume, en particulier le Prince, mais cette fois, il supporta l'épreuve avec bien plus de calme et de sérénité. Le Roi fut enterré sur la colline, comme la tradition l'exigeait, puis deux semaines plus tard, Edward devint le nouveau Roi d'Amestris.

Il reprit en même temps ses fonctions à Xing, et peu de temps après, unit les deux pays en un seul empire. Cette union fut scellée par un mariage officiel : la jeune Ranfan, favorite du peuple, arriva au Palais le temps de la cérémonie ; ainsi, épouse du Roi d'Amestris, elle devint la nouvelle Impératrice de Xing, et s'en retourna immédiatement chez elle, où elle prit la relève du Général Yao. Xing et Amestris devinrent donc deux régions du même pays, ce qui facilita grandement les échanges et permit au deux peuples de mieux se connaître.

Roy bouda un moment. Ce mariage, il l'avait très mal pris, mais Edward lui assura qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une union officielle ; de toute façon, ajouta-t-il, Ranfan avait également quelqu'un dans sa vie. Un certain fils de Général, elle n'avait rien dit d'autre... Et lui était avec Roy, donc il ne voyait pas le problème. Cela rassura le brun...

Hohenheim, dans ses dernières années, avait judicieusement assuré les débuts de son fils : Edward fut surpris de la faciliter avec laquelle il gérait le Royaume, et avec Roy à ses côtés, il ne s'inquiétait pas.

Maître Hawkeye et sa fille déménagèrent à Xing, en tant qu'Ambassadeurs et pour les recherches du père. Winry, quittant ses fonctions au Palais, avait, grâce à l'aide d'une autre jeune fille nommée Rose, fondé une église en l'honneur du Prince (le dieu vivant qui avait réscussité son père... Mince de rien, le Prince était devenu un véritable symbole de prospérité). Havoc et Olivia firent très tôt partie de l'entourage du Prince, et étaient devenus ses meilleurs conseillers ; leur loyauté à son égart aida.

Quant à Hugues, il fut très honoré de voir le Prince en personne assisté à son mariage ; Gracia et lui devinrent des familiers de la cour ; plus tard, l'auberge de sa famille devint un véritable lieu touristique, depuis que tout le monde savait que le Prince lui rendait visite régulièrement...

* * *

_Voilà comment se termine cette histoire._

**_Merci de l'avoir suivie, et à bientôt pour la prochaine !_**


End file.
